<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daughters of Hope by Tidescrest_Rogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604897">Daughters of Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidescrest_Rogue/pseuds/Tidescrest_Rogue'>Tidescrest_Rogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grandpa Celeborn, Grandpa Elrond, Out of Character Elrond, Parent Elrond, Peredhel, Post-Lord of the Rings, Protective Elrond, The Valar, Uncle Elladan, Uncle Elrohir, Valinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidescrest_Rogue/pseuds/Tidescrest_Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Elrohir arrive in the Blessed Realm and bring a gift from the Valar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Elladan &amp; Elrohir, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elladan &amp; Elrohir &amp; Elrond Peredhel, Elrond &amp; OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing in several years, and the elvish translations are gathered from a lot of time spent on Google. I do not own any of Tolkien’s canonical characters and creations, I am simply modifying them for my own amusement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Elrond…”</p><p>The former lord of Imladris hummed in response, his eyes still locked on the lines of text he was transcribing. It was a bright and warm spring morning, and he was enjoying the breeze on his open terrace. When there wasn’t an immediate answer he looked up to find Glorfindel standing inside the open doorframe with an unreadable look on his fair face. “What is it <em>mellon-nin</em>?”</p><p>“A ship has been spotted on the eastern horizon.”</p><p>Elrond quirked a curious eyebrow, as he was wont to do, and lowered his quill to give Glorfindel his full attention. “Indeed? Legolas and Gimli only arrived ten summers past, we should not be expecting any others. My understanding was Thranduil’s arrival would be several more years at least. And of course Cirdan insisted his remaining shipwrights would not be coming to Aman without the very last of our kindred, so a single ship seems unlikely to be his.”</p><p>“Aye, it is approaching now, and Master Cirdan has confirmed 'tis not one of his design. And…” He smiled warmly and paused for dramatic effect to ensure he still had Elrond's undivided attention. The raise of his friends dark winged brow confirmed it, so he continued. “Rumor has it two raven heads of similar likeness have been spotted upon the prow.” If it were possible, Glorfindel’s smile grew brighter as he saw the surprise dawn on Elrond’s features. “I believe they have come home.”</p><p>Elrond stood, grey eyes bright but wary of the excitement in his heart. “How long until the ship is expected to reach port?”</p><p>“Less than an hour, we should just make it.” With another grin he stepped aside to allow Elrond to pass, he called for his horse as he ran to the courtyard. The elven lord was pleased upon his arrival to find Glorfindel had already prepared the tack and saddle of his black stallion and a small escort was awaiting his order.   </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A large gathering of elves stood by at the docks, with dozens spilling over onto the white shoreline for a better view of the arriving vessel. True to Elrond’s word, no other ship had been seen nor expected since Legolas and Gimli had arrived following the death of Aragorn. The thought of his foster sons passing still ached within Elrond’s heart as he sat upon his horse, overlooking the port from afar on a sandy dune, and wondered over the life of his daughter and her children left behind in Arda. The letter Legolas had previously delivered him from Arwen was shorter than he had hoped to find, and described only how Aragorn’s passing had been peaceful and that his grandson Eldarion would rule before a year was past. No news was written about Arwen’s state, nor that of her daughters or elder brothers.</p><p>Had it already been ten years since that letter? A decade seemed so minute in comparison to his thousands that Elrond had hardly noticed that passing of time. His clear grey gaze looked to the sails of the approaching ship and Elrond drew a slow breath and shut his eyes.  <em>Please let it be them,</em> he thought in silent prayer to the Valar. He feared to watch the landing in case his hopes were mislaid. His sons had never told him which choice they would make, but he knew it was likely one twin would follow the other unlike he and Elros.</p><p>“Should we not move closer?” Glorfindel asked from Elrond’s left, his own eyes locked on the ships deck as he tried to decipher who the passengers were amid all the flurry elves. Elrond did not answer and Glorfindel did not press him. Several of Cirdan’s elves caught ropes and helped the ship to moor safely abreast the stone dock. An anchor was dropped with a cheer from those along the beach and Elrond opened his eyes in time to see two heads of long raven hair jump from the prow with impatience and begin running not up the dock towards the crowd, but along the shoreline towards his company.</p><p>Elrond let out a cry of joy when he finally saw their faces, and needing no command his horse began a sprint down the dune. After several hundred meters Elrond leapt from his saddle and threw his arms wide to envelope the twin elves as they shouted “Ada!” and crashed into his embrace. They fell to the sand ungracefully and none of the trio cared as they clung to each other with laughter and tears falling.</p><p>“My sons…oh my sons…” Elrond openly wept as he sat up to touch the face of Elladan and then Elrohir, “Ai how I have missed you.” They looked exactly as he had last seen them, no new scars or any sign to make him feel they could be unwell.</p><p>“We have missed you too Ada.” Elrohir replied with a grin. The twins pressed their foreheads to Elrond’s and he hooked his arms around their necks in another embrace, thanking the Valar above that he should have two of his children still with him for eternity.</p><p>“Your mother will be sick with joy when she sees you.” Elrond released his sons long enough to wipe his eyes and stand up straight, the broad smile still splitting his face.</p><p>“She’s not here?” Elladan sounded disappointed and looked towards Glorfindel and the escort that rode towards them, finding Celebrían was indeed not present.</p><p>“Nay, she’s with your grandmother visiting friends. Had we known you were coming she would certainly be here. I only came because there was a rumor you were spotted aboard.” Elrond dusted some sand from Elrohir’s shoulder with a chuckle.</p><p>“Tis a shame, we should have liked to see her as well as you.” Elrohir pouted, “But we did not come alone.” His grey eyes sparkled as he nodded to his twin.</p><p>“Nay, we did not. There are more surprises to be had, come!” Elladan and Elrohir each grabbed one of Elrond’s arms with a laugh and pulled him back to the dock and their ship with haste. A pale blonde elf waiting at the base of the dock watched their approach with a smile before he inclined his head to his son-in-law.</p><p>“<em>Mae govannen hir-nin Celeborn</em>. Did Lady Galadriel know you were all coming?” Elrond bowed politely as he managed to extricate his arms from his sons grasps.</p><p>“What my lady wife does or does not know, I cannot say at this moment.” Celeborn answered with a chuckle as he stepped forward and embraced Elrond. “But we shall share news both good and ill when we all meet together.”</p><p>“Ill news?” Elrond’s brow marred with a frown as he looked to his sons in question. Elladan and Elrohir’s cheer seemed to vanish at his look. They shared a mournful silence between them before their gazes locked onto their grandfather, unable to deliver the message that weighed so heavily on their hearts.</p><p>Celeborn had not intended to do this here, he had wanted to wait for Celebrían and Galadriel to be present first, but knew that Elrond would press him for information if he tried to delay. While keeping a hand on his son-in-law’s shoulder, Celeborn removed a golden blossom from his robe and with a heavy heart held it out to him.</p><p>“Elanor?” Elrond asked as he took the flower, still fully bloomed as though it were only plucked this morning. “I’m amazed it survived the long voyage without wilting.”</p><p>“Elrond…" The dejected tone of Celeborn's voice made him look to his father-in-law's eyes and he felt his limbs begin to turn to ice. "Arwen she…she is laid at Cerin Amroth.” Celeborn said softly, powerless to truly say she was no more. Elrond would later swear he could hear his heart shatter as the triumph of reuniting with his sons was overshadowed by the loss of his only daughter. He did not realize his tears once joyful and now devastated began to fall again and the world listed as his knees buckled.</p><p>“Ada!” Elladan and Elrohir cried out, but Celeborn managed to catch Elrond before he fell to the sand with a choked sob. Celeborn lowered him down gently and kneeled in front of Elrond, the blossom now resting on the sand between their knees.</p><p>“Elrond?” Glorfindel's voice rang with worry, he and the others had arrived in time to watch Elrond’s collapse and the balrog slayer jumped down to his aid.</p><p>“<em>Im maer</em>…” Elrond held up a shaking hand to stay Glorfindel’s approach, his long dark hair now hiding his face from view as he tried to regain the strength that had so suddenly left him. “H-how long…” His voice caught in his throat and he could not finish the question.</p><p>“A year after Estel,” Celeborn answered, “It was peaceful, in her sleep. She would have felt no pain.”</p><p>“Except the pain of a broken heart…” Elrond whispered bitterly. Celeborn embraced his son-in-law again, holding him tightly to his chest as Elrond’s sobs grew into a keening wail that was quieted by pressing his face into Celeborn’s shoulder.</p><p>Elladan stood up and wiped at his eyes before his own tears could start anew, he had spent too much time back in Arda crying and could not watch his father's grief. Not yet. “I’ll be right back.” He muttered with a clearing of his throat, then strode off and vanished upon the dock. Several of the previously excited elves recognized the cry of a broken heart and cleared away from the area, leaving the Lords of the realms in peace. Elrohir, though loathe to leave his father so soon, made to follow his twin. Glorfindel and his companions encircled them to shelter Elrond's distress from the eyes of others, hands over their hearts as they whispered prayers for Arwen’s soul and fought their own tears.</p><p>“<em>Tolo</em> <em>ion-nin</em>…” Celeborn soothed, “There will be time to grieve our <em>Und</em><em>ómiel</em>, but we have brought a part of her with us. <em>Tolo ar nin.</em>”</p><p>Elrond did not understand the Lord of Lórien’s cryptic words and drew a harsh breath in. His chest felt strangled and he was not sure he could stand of his own power. Unasked for Celeborn stood and raised Elrond to his feet before him. Elrond inhaled another shallow and sharp breath, he had known Arwen would die and believed he had accepted her fate long ago. But this final news of her death brought back his long buried agony tenfold.</p><p> “<em>Tolo…</em>” Celeborn said again and moved aside to no longer obstruct the view of the docks. Elladan and Elrohir had returned, escorting two others donned in cloaks of deep blue and silver trim. They were shorter than the twins, and had silently approached without Elrond or even his councilors noticing their arrival beforehand. Elladan and Celeborn shared a nod, “Ada, we have someones important for you to meet.”</p><p>The two strangers lowered their hoods to reveal elleth who each wore a circlet of silver and white gems upon their brows; with curling raven hair, soft pointed ears and grey eyes the shade of a storm at sea. They stood proudly with a regal bearing and one seemed about to speak, yet their bashful gaze locked onto the stunned Peredhel lord as he let out a gasp at the sight before him.</p><p>“Arwen?” Elrond asked in shock for he surely must be looking upon a ghost. These two looked so akin to his daughter before she reached her majority. Elrond placed his right hand upon his heart, his left still holding onto Celeborn for support in fear he may sway. No, these elleth were not his daughter, Celeborn had just said she had died, she could not have possibly been brought back by Mandos and given two forms. She had accepted the gift of Man. And their eyes weren't hers, instead they reminded him of a certain edain child who grew to be a king. “<em>Ma istanyel</em>?” He whispered before they could answer him, his eyes jumping back and forth from their fair faces.</p><p>The two elleth smiled shyly at the question, and the one next to Elladan shook her head slowly, it was then Elrond realized they were twins. “Hello Lord Elrond.” They said as one with voices as light as air. Elrohir and Elladan smirked, used to the habit of speaking as one.</p><p>Celeborn looked to the younglings before him then smiled at the confusion still on the former Lord of Imladris’ face. “Elrond, meet your granddaughters.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>*<em>Mellon-nin</em> – my friend</p><p><em>Mae govannen</em> – Well met</p><p><em>Im maer</em> – I am well</p><p><em>Hir-nin</em> – My Lord</p><p><em>Und</em><em>ómiel</em>  – Evenstar</p><p><em>Tolo ion-nin</em>... – Come my son…</p><p><em>Tolo ar nin</em> – Come with me</p><p><em>Tolo</em> – Come</p><p><em>Elleth</em> – female elves</p><p><em>Ma istanyel</em> – Do I know you? (formal)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interlude: Pain Fading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think <em>Daer-adar</em> will like us?”</p>
<p>The question pulled Elladan’s attention away from his vigil at the prow. They were expecting to arrive within the next two days, and he had hardly left his self-appointed sentry of the western horizon. He turned his head in search of the speaker and noted Celeborn, in light robes of green, moved to stand beside one of his nieces. Her white hands were clinging to the rail and Celeborn gently pried them away before he placed a fatherly kiss to her dark curls.</p>
<p>“He will love you, <em>penneth</em>, more than he could love the light of the stars, and your grandmothers will love you even more.” The ancient lord pulled her close and smiled as he felt her shoulders relax within his arms.</p>
<p>“Even though we look like <em>nana</em>?” A second voice asked from behind him. Celeborn’s smile dropped as he and Elladan both now focused on the elleth seated at the mast. She was leaning back in her seat, sad eyes made her youthful face seem melancholy, but more clearly anxious.</p>
<p>“Now why would you ask such a thing child?” Elladan called with a curious look. Before she could gather the courage to answer, Elrohir came around from the opposite side of the deck to kneel before her so that they were eye-to-eye.</p>
<p>“Banish all notions of that thought from your mind.” He scolded gently with the trace of a frown upon his face. “Never will we or our kin love you any less for your likeness to Arwen. For instead it will inspire fond memories, and if some memories bring pain, the love and joy will be greater still.”</p>
<p>Elladan smiled proudly and nodded in agreement, Elrohir was of course correct, some memories of Arwen were still painful, but so were memories of their own mother and yet it never diminished the happiness the memory could inspire.</p>
<p>“Do you promise?” Her grey eyes searched his for any sign of deceit, but there was only honesty that she could see.</p>
<p>Elrohir took her hands and kissed them, “Aye dear one, I promise.” He winked and she let out an uncontrolled laugh that was familiar and sweet. “Ah, there is the sunshine I remember.”</p>
<p>That prompted another laugh and Elladan felt his heart warm again, Elrohir always had a way with making their sister’s children smile with hardly any effort.</p>
<p>“Uncle, tell us another story of you, <em>Ada</em> and Legolas.”</p>
<p>Elrohir broke into a full grin, his grey eyes glinting with mischief. “Now that I can manage! Have I ever told you of the time your <em>adar</em> dropped a beehive in the middle of the Hall of Fire?”</p>
<p>Elladan let out a laugh and moved to intercept the story, “Mark that you do not forget who it was that encouraged Estel to procure the beehive in the first place, little brother.”</p>
<p>“T’was not I who told him to drop it from the ceiling.” Elrohir quickly countered and stood with a hand placed over his heart dramatically. “You wound me brother to insinuate I was the source.”</p>
<p>Both of the elleth began laughing at their uncles antics, but it was Celeborn who cut off the argument. “Pray you tell the tale before jumping to theatrics, lest they never know the full measure of your capabilities for mischief.” He escorted his elder granddaughter from the railing to sit beside her sister with an amused chuckle. He knew enough of the twins antics to fill volumes of tomes if he had the inspiration to chronicle their adventures.</p>
<p>“<em>Ai</em>, you cannot sway the younglings against us when Legolas was also involved!” Elladan called in defense, hand now over his heart to mirror his twin.</p>
<p>“Then continue the story my dear lad, for otherwise we will reach the shores before you may defend your honor and besmirch the good character of Legolas!” Celeborn teased as his young granddaughters laughed at his grandsons. Elladan and Elrohir shared a look, then Elrohir raised his arms in a signal of defeat.</p>
<p>“By all means Dan, tell the tale and prove our innocence.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Ro, now then…”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At nightfall the others retired to their beds, but Elladan returned to the main deck, intent on watching the stars. The Moon had not reached zenith, but the brilliance of Eärendil lit their path. Familiar steps approached and Elrohir appeared to his left, leaning on the railing with both elbows. The quiet rush of waves slowly breaking on the prow was interrupted by the crunch of an apple. Elladan arched a brow, looking quite like his sire in the darkness and looked down to his younger brother.</p>
<p>“Are they asleep?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Grandfather checked on them before he retired. You should be resting too <em>muindor</em>.” Elrohir took another bite and let his eyes wander across the skies, the silver of the stars reflected in his grey sight, making them glow. It was peaceful, the sea was calm and the eastern wind gently pushed the ship forward without the typical bite of a cold draft.</p>
<p>Elladan looked up his grandsires star for several heartbeats, then hung his head tiredly with a shake that let his hair cover his features in the breeze. “Nay, I am restless.” His voice dropped to a murmur. “We are so close Ro…”</p>
<p>Elrohir had been about to take another bite, but he paused his arm while thinking over Elladan’s words. He stared at the apple silently for his own pregnant moment, decided against partaking of the fruit and let out a long and tired sigh as though he were feeling the release of a great weight. “I feel it too, the pain lessens we every league we get closer.”</p>
<p>“And yet another grows knowing that <em>Naneth </em>and <em>Adar</em> will have their hearts shattered again.” The ship creaked in the wind, marring the silence again for a time.</p>
<p>“Aye…but in Valinor all wounds heal.” Elrohir gave a yearning smile towards the west. “What else do we have but hope?”</p>
<p>“We have his daughters.” Elladan answered cheekily, eliciting a faint laugh from his twin. “I don’t even know how we will explain this to <em>Ada</em>. Grandfather didn’t understand until this past year, and that took convincing.” The situation was complicated, and the Sons of Elrond had taken years after Estel’s death to recognize the signs that his youngest daughters were not edain, but <em>peredhel</em>. A fact that neither brother had ever expected to see after their sister had given up her immortality to wed Aragorn. The choice was not supposed to pass to her children, nor Elladan and Elrohir’s if they had sired any elflings. However, their young nieces now resting safely below deck in their chamber had never seemed confused by this fact, as though they had always known they were destined to sail west.</p>
<p>Elrohir’s answer pulled Elladan back from the long wanderings of their situation. “We start with the truth; they felt the sea-longing as all the Eldar eventually do. Unlike their siblings they grew much slower and were given a choice. They made it same as you and I. <em>Adar</em> is the greatest lore-master in Arda, if he can’t make sense of the Valar’s gift, then it is not something we try to understand, but simply accept.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Daer-adar</em> -- grandfather</p>
<p><em>Penneth </em>– young one</p>
<p><em>Muindor </em>– brother</p>
<p><em>Nana/Naneth </em>– Mom/Mother</p>
<p><em>Ada/Adar </em>– Dad/Father</p>
<p><em>Peredhel</em> – Half-elven</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elrond learns that he is sometimes slow to react when other times he is quick to cry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Ada?</em>” Elladan spoke softly to his father, “These are Estel and Arwen’s youngest daughters: Elenya and Elanor.”  </p>
<p>Elrond was still rooted in the sand beside Celeborn, eyes locked on the two young women before him. No, they were not women; they were <em>elleth</em>, children even. They bore the subtly pointed and unmistakable ears of a <em>peredhel</em>, exactly like his sons. How in <em>Eru Il</em><em>úvatar’s</em> name could they <em>be</em> here, standing on the very shores of Valinor? His keen grey eyes studied the two of them and he could see features strongly reminiscent of Arwen in their cheeks and lips, but also of Aragorn’s eye color and strong brow. The clear silver-grey of their eyes was so alike that Elrond could not help but fleetingly think of Elros. The children – for he suspected they were much younger than they appeared – both matched his inquiring gaze without moving and Elrond clearly noticed the traces of nervousness on their faces. The elleth on his left, Elenya, was standing close to Elladan and was biting her lower lip; the other was holding her hands tightly to the deep blue skirts she wore, white-knuckled with what he could only describe as anxiety.</p>
<p> “Say something Elrond, you are frightening them with your gawking.” Glorfindel whispered from behind him. The balrog slayer was amused with the stunned silence of his old friend and he would remember this look of astonishment on the lore master for centuries to come. His words seemed to trigger a reaction; Elrond inhaled deeply, the sounds of the gulls and the waves upon the shore and docks roared in his ears as he focused out of his rotating thoughts and back to the elves in front of him. He exhaled slowly, as though he was concentrating and then he felt it, a warmth growing in his chest like the heat of <em>Anor</em>. It was a faint familial bond that was weak, untouched after more than a century of separation. He looked to his sons and tested the pull of the bond, Elladan and Elrohir returned the faint tug and Elrohir gave him a heartening smile as though to say ‘try’.</p>
<p>Elrond looked to the <em>ellyth</em> again and felt a shimmer of two fluttering auras approach, he mentally reached for one and then the other, gently and cautiously like one would hold a chick. Elenya stopped biting her lip in surprise as she felt an affectionate pull deep in her <em>f</em><em>ëa</em>, her twin eased the grip on her skirts as Elrond repeated the pull to her. It felt loving, nervous and excited altogether, but most importantly it felt welcoming and homely. Elladan and Elrohir were grinning again; they knew what had transpired as they felt it through their father’s connection. Elrond panted as his lungs constricted as though he had ran for three days and nights without rest, the warmth spread again, flooded to his arms and legs, enveloped his torso and heart.</p>
<p>He was silent another moment and a strong gust blew from the sea to set all their hair and cloaks waving as if <em>Ulmo</em> himself was impatient with Elrond’s lack of response. Elanor and Elenya grabbed each-others hands with a whimper of fear between them. Finally, sensing their worry Elrond spoke to reassure them.</p>
<p>“My granddaughters…” Fresh tears welled in his eyes and dual, weak and unpracticed pulls from their fledgling bond reached his heart. Elrond smiled with a bubble of laughter at the attempt and threw his arms open invitingly. Elladan and Elrohir gently pushed the girls forward as their newly met grandfather cleared the steps and enfolded them in his arms.</p>
<p>Glorfindel, Celeborn and their other companions beamed at the tender moment, heedless of the faint sound of two young ones weeping with relief that he would not turn them away. Elrond lowered his head and pressed their foreheads together, “Now then, no tears or we will be as dried up as the salt from the sea!” The lord choked as he fought off but failed to still another few tears through his own laughter. “Welcome home, my granddaughters.”</p>
<p>“So we may stay?” A nervous voice spoke up and Elrond kissed the pale white forehead of the youngling in his left arm, recalling this was Elenya.</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>penneth</em>, of course you may. I do not claim to understand how or why the Valar have blessed me with you both, but I will be eternally grateful they have brought you to these shores.”</p>
<p>“I told you he would love you no matter what fears you may have harbored.” Elrohir winked as he came to stand to beside Celeborn, smiling at his nieces. “Has Uncle Ro ever lied to you before?”</p>
<p>The elleth’s giggles were stifled by Elrond’s arms, but they lifted their heads to grin at their uncle. Elenya shook her head in the negative and Elanor nodded, which made Elladan laugh at his brother’s expense.</p>
<p>“You once told me once that <em>naneth </em>would never know I accidentally broke the vase in the sitting room, yet she found out just two days later!” Elanor answered with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“That was Eldarion’s fault. He told her that you broke the vase to avoid getting in trouble for taking too many sweets, elsewise your <em>naneth</em> would have never known.” Elrohir rolled his eyes, but kept the fond smile on his face. Elrond and the others started laughing again and Glorfindel nodded to the escort who had come with them, “These <em>ellyn</em> will stay behind to unload and deliver your belongings. My lords, I believe we should escort the young rascals and princesses to their new home.” He touched a hand to his heart and bowed to Celeborn and Elrond.</p>
<p>“Come, there is much to discuss and we have an hour ride home to cover as much as you wish.” Elrond turned to guide his granddaughters towards the horses, encouraging them to ask any questions they wanted. Elenya rode with Elladan upon a chestnut mare, Celeborn and Elrohir each rode silver dappled stallions while Elanor rode with Elrond on his own black stallion. Both sisters were smiling as brightly as stars, “Will we meet our grandmothers soon?”</p>
<p>“Yes child, I will send someone to call them home as soon as we have returned.” Elrond promised her, “We shall have to plan a great feast for your welcome!”</p>
<p>Glorfindel laughed as he cantered up from behind the family of royals, “A feast the likes of which neither of these princesses will have seen in their lives in Gondor. I will ride ahead to announce your arrival.”</p>
<p>“Thank you <em>mellon-nin</em>, we shall take the river path to view the blossoms and be there before the evening meal.”</p>
<p>“Thank you <em>Hir-nin</em> Glorfindel!” The twin <em>ellyth</em> called to him. Glorfindel chuckled with the other <em>ellyn</em> and saluted them all hand-to-heart before he cantered away down the road, blonde hair and silver white mane trailing in his wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Estel -- </em>Aragorn's name from his youth in Rivendell (means Hope)</p>
<p><em>Anor </em>– Sun (Sindarin)</p>
<p><em>Elanor</em> – Star-sun (after the flowers in Lórien)</p>
<p><em>Elenya</em> – Stars-day (Quenya, the first day (Saturday) of the Eldarin week)</p>
<p><em>Ellon/Ellyn</em> – male elves (sing./pl)</p>
<p><em>Elleth/Ellyth –</em> female elf (sing./pl)</p>
<p><em>F</em><em>ëa – </em>soul/spirit</p>
<p><em>Hir-nin</em> -- my lord</p>
<p><em>mellon-nin </em>-- my friend</p>
<p><em>penneth </em>-- young one (I can't find a source for this, but believe it comes from tithen-pen, which is all over Ao3 in other stories, so I took liberty to assume it could be accurate)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for those of you who have already read these chapters. The story is developing bit by bit, so updates may not always be as frequent as they have been at the beginning, but I hope to keep the momentum going. Some chapters may be drabbles and others may be part of the main storyline. I'll just take it one step at a time. </p>
<p>The Elvish translations are a combination of google searches and my own minor knowledge of Tolkien's languages. If you spot a mistake please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nan Silith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family journeys to their new home, and Elrond already starts bonding with his grandchildren.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They traveled northward along the coast road before weaving into the trees at the port boundaries to climb towards the verdant hills leading to the base of the <em>P</em><em>élori</em> Mountains. It was only an hour canter towards the northwest forests where Elrond made his home, but they traveled at a leisurely walk as he gave his family the full tour. “Our home is at the mouth of a river where it feeds into a lake before continuing on back to the sea.” He explained as they ducked their heads to avoid low hanging pine branches. “There is plenty of fishing and hunting, the gardens are expansive and the stars upon the lake shine brighter than Durin’s Crown on the Mirrormere.”</p><p>Elanor turned slightly in the saddle to look over her shoulder at her grandfather in wonder, “Is it crowned with stars like the <em>Elerr</em><em>ína?</em>”</p><p>“Do you mean the home of Elbereth, the <em>Taniquetil</em>?” Elenya asked, and Elladan chuckled as he could practically see the stars shining in her eyes at the very idea of the star-kindlers home.</p><p>Elrond nodded his dark head in approval, impressed with their knowledge, “Very good, I am pleased to see you know some of the story already. Yes, it is ‘crowned’ as you suggest <em>penneth</em>,” He looked down to Elanor with a smile before focusing on the path the horses were taking,  “Mayhap you and your sister shall find crowns of your own in its waters.” He added with a whisper.</p><p>Elanor giggled and looked to her twin, “See <em>n</em><em>ésa</em>, Legolas’ story was true! He told us they lived on a high white mountain of stars. Not many of the edain back home still believe in the Valar, so they didn’t think it could be real. ” She explained the last bit to her grandfather's as though they had no idea of such a shocking fact.</p><p>“Such nonsense, the Children of Man will lose their own histories if they continue that sort of thinking.” Celeborn commented with an exasperated look.</p><p>“Oh it is well enough, <em>Ada</em> made sure to have all the histories he could recall written down and stored in the great libraries.” Elanor added enthusiastically.</p><p>“I remember, Erestor had created many of those copies from Imladris’ own records for your father’s halls before we sailed.” Elrond reminded her.</p><p>Elenya remembered the night Legolas had shared that story, he had taken them on a midnight picnic to watch the constellations and learn about the forest he had helped bring back to life after the War of the Ring. Ithilien glowed brightly under the moonbeams as it climbed across the skies and the Moon had cast shadows from the trees that had reminded her of mountains. When she had said as much the blonde prince had delivered a keen story describing the home of Elbereth and the crown of stars upon the peak.</p><p>Elenya looked across their horses deep brown mane to watch the road ahead, “<em>Daer-ada</em>, what do you call your home?”</p><p>“Our home,” Elrohir corrected from a few paces behind, he leaned forward to scratch at the dark grey mane of his silver stallion. Though he was a stranger, the steed had taken a shine to him and whickered then pranced a few paces in appreciation. Elrohir whispered something to him and the prancing continued for several more steps before he counted three beats with his right hoof. Elrohir praised him with a hearty pat to his neck and now wanted to see how well all the other mounts in his father’s stables would do under his lessons.</p><p> “Your <em>Daer-naneth</em> named it <em>Nan Silith.</em>” Elrond answered.</p><p>“The Vale of Starlight?”</p><p>“Indeed, she first saw it on a cloudless night and said that she felt as though she were walking among the stars themselves while she waded through the shallows of the lake.”</p><p>Celeborn wore a somber expression as he listened to the conversations, thinking of his lady-wife and the daughter he had missed for centuries. Though he would be abject to let her from his sight after such a long separation, he knew that eventually he and Galadriel would go on to make their own home and leave his daughters family in their bit of happiness. “Does she still dance like an elfling in the meadows?” He asked, hoping that she had truly healed of all her past hurts. Elladan and Elrohir wondered the same as they recalled Celebrían spinning beneath the willows along the Bruinen when they were elflings, singing along with the song of the waters.</p><p>Elrond’s grey eyes traveled over to his father-in-law and saw the sorrow that he was diplomatically hiding from his grandchildren. “Aye,” He answered slowly, “She has not a trace of the darkness we fought to save her from. This land has made her <em>f</em><em>ëa </em>and <em>hr</em><em>öa </em>hale again.” He sent a curl of warmth towards his sons through their bond, reminding them to let go of their harbored guilt that was undoubtedly beginning to ache in their hearts again.</p><p>Celeborn did not answer, he kept his eyes focused on the road they traveled, but Elrond could feel his spirit wandering in search of their own bond. It would take a father seeing his daughter to fully trust the words of even the greatest healer of their kin, but the touch of soul to soul would eliminate any further doubts.</p><p>The rest of the ride they exchanged more questions, and Elrond convinced his sons to begin explaining what had happened to the rest of the elves who had been in Imladris when he had departed Middle Earth over a hundred and thirty years ago. The conversations lasted long and filled the time with laughter and memory as the twins interjected what information they could, yet Elrond did not inquire about how the younglings had been blessed to come to Valinor. That was a conversation for much later when he had time to gather all the facts from his sons and father-in-law.</p><p>After three hours and following to their left a swift river the party reached a waterfall over one hundred and fifty meters high. Elrond guided his stallion to the front, with Celeborn, Elladan and then Elrohir's horses following. “Behind the falls the path is sharp and winds back and forth for two miles, much like the High Pass of the Misty Mountains.” Elrond wrapped his arm around Elanor to ensure she remained seated as the horses carried them beneath the waterfalls cliff, through a short cave-like overhang and revealed an earthen bridleway that marked the climb back into the forest. “We have maintained it well, and the horses know the road but I do not believe I need to remind you to be cautious.” He spoke mostly to his sons, and more pointedly looked to Elladan to ensure he had wrapped his arm around Elenya protectively. Satisfied that he had, Elrond gently squeezed his thighs and his stallion nickered in agreement to the command as they started to ascend. Elanor was glad for her grandfather at her back as she felt herself start to slide back in the saddle quickly and held onto his arm tightly.</p><p>“Tis alright my blossom, I won’t let you fall.” He murmured in her ear as he gave her a kindly squeeze in reassurance. After several paces he could still feel the tension in both her shoulders and her heart, he chuckled and pressed encouragement through their soul bond. Elanor turned her head away from the growing sheer drop to her left and pressed her ear to his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart, it was calm and reminded her of her father; Elanor finally relaxed as they turned the first bend and returned the bond-push with a flicker of her own warmth. Elrond smiled to himself, it had only been twice now, but the youngest of his granddaughters was learning well to utilize their <em>f</em><em>ëa</em> connection. Conversation was hard to carry with the limits of the path width allowing only two horses abreast, so they traveled in mostly quiet single file, though occasionally Elrond thought he could hear the sound of one of his sons humming behind him, but did not call attention to it. <em>Ai, that is a surprise</em>, he thought to himself, for he had heard neither of them hum let alone sing in several centuries. Already it seemed the lands of the Blessed Realm were beginning to heal their wounded hearts.</p><p>The ground leveled out after half an hour and Elrond rubbed Elanor’s shoulder comfortingly as they stepped under the bows of the lush evergreen forest that had shadowed the waterfall far below. “See, ‘twas a simple enough climb.” Elanor gave him a sheepish smile and sat up straighter to adjust the folds of the blue cloak still draped across her shoulders.</p><p>“Are we almost there?” Elenya asked looking back down the path to make sure Elrohir had safely made it up the slope.</p><p>“Aye, not long now.” Elrond lead the way again. The dirt of the path soon turned to lake stone gravel and the Noldor Lord smiled as the sound of rushing water began to reach their ears. He turned them to the right through a bend and the late afternoon Sun, shaded by the thick trees along their path, now shone unhindered above their heads again. There they stood close to the southern shores of a lake with crystal clear water, fed by the mouth of a river on the western edge leading back towards the mountains. Built across the river and hugging between the northwestern edge of the lakeside and forest was a house crafted and carved from the natural stones of the area. High vaulted ceilings and arid walkways lead to courtyards and terraces that stepped right into the water and across to docks buttressed at the foundations. A large stone bridge, flagged with lanterns and the silver blue and maroon banners of Elrond’s house weaved across the river over its wide mouth and into a courtyard mosaicked with lake rocks and no surrounding walls, providing only the view for all to see. Wildflowers and green grasses roamed across the rest of the dale, still surrounded by the forest they had traveled within, creating their own hamlet. The music of a harp and flute was coming from somewhere beyond their sights and even Celeborn smiled as he felt his soul's weight start to lighten.</p><p>Elladan and Elrohir could feel their mothers hand in the construction and both cheered aloud to find a near replica, albeit smaller scale, of the House of Fire on the northern shore. Wooden docks and canoes were discreetly moulded along the path to maintain the lakes natural beauty, and also allowed any elf that felt pleased to enjoy the lake in its splendor for miles.</p><p>“This is <em>Nan Silith</em>,” Elrond said proudly as he turned his horse to smile at his family. “Welcome home.”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p><em>P</em><em>élori</em> – mountains dividing the eastern Valinor coast from the western realms of the Valar</p><p><em>Elerr</em><em>ína</em> – Quenya meaning “star crowned”, a secondary name for <em>Taniquetil</em></p><p><em>Taniquetil</em> – Quenya name of the highest peak of the <em>Oioloss</em><em>ë</em> Mountain, home of the Valar Manwë and Varda</p><p><em>Elbereth –</em> Sindarin name for Varda, Queen of the Valar and wife of Manwë.</p><p><em>Oiolosse </em>– Ever-white (snowy) Mountain</p><p><em>N</em><em>ésa </em> -- Sindarin for Sister</p><p><em>Nan Silith </em>– Sindarin for Vale of Starlight (nan – valley/vale, silith – silver light, starlight)</p><p><em>Hr</em><em>öa</em>—Quenya for body</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all again for reading! This chapter is much longer than I had anticipated and did not go at all how I intended in my earlier notes. Thankfully it was a good sort of derailment, I created a mini-map of the home area to get the image I needed and it progressed from there! Now I only have 5 hours to sleep before I leave for my fulltime job, haha. I've read through it once for editing, but if I catch anymore mistakes I'll repost. Any comments are appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>*Also disclaimer, I don't own anything by Professor Tolkien, this is just my imagination running wild. I did however make up the name of Elrond's home, it was the only title that seemed to fit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elenya makes Elrond aware of some anxieties.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The household was in a full motion when they reached the courtyard; Glorfindel had arrived to send a messenger to their lady and her mother, and Erestor was awaiting them with grooms at the ready. Several elves were looking through windows and calling greetings from pathways over the faint music that was still playing.</p>
<p>“Welcome home,” The counselor bowed with a humble smile. “I am pleased to see Glorfindel was not spinning tales when he said two younglings would be joining us, though I had suspected his simply meant Elladan and Elrohir.”</p>
<p>Elrohir dismounted with a laugh and locked arms in greeting with Erestor. “It is good to see you again.”</p>
<p>“It is good to see you as well young master, no doubt the arrival of you and your brother will mean much mischief shall return to the house.” Erestor turned a knowing glance to Elrond and received a silent laugh and upturned eyebrow instead.</p>
<p>“Despite how much he teases, Erestor actually loves us.” Elladan whispered to Elenya conspiratorially as he dismounted and helped her down. Elrond did the same for Elanor and turned his horse over to the grooms standing by.</p>
<p>“Now let us all play nice, it has been over a century of silence, let us avoid the already descending chaos for another time.” Elrond chastised with a pointed look to his sons, though there was no anger in his tone, only humor. Elanor walked over and stood by her sister; with hands wrapped together the two watched the exchange between their elders and raised their eyebrows much like their grandsire. They had heard about Erestor from their uncles who had implied that he was a stern school master and easy to upset with their shenanigans, but the sisters saw he had a kindly face and smiled good-naturedly.</p>
<p>“I like when the house stays in order and prefer we do not repaint the murals in the Hall of Fire.” Erestor warned Elladan as they also clasped arms in greeting. His black eyebrows were furrowed as he spoke and it brought forth the dominating counselor the twins had rumored about. Elanor thought it was humorous, whilst Elenya made note to avoid aggravating him whenever possible. “As I recall some particular troublemakers liked to create their own constellations on the maps in the library as well.”  He finished.</p>
<p>“Peace, we have only been here two minutes!” Elladan laughed and held his hands up to mollify him. “You will make the elflings believe you are the frightening librarian from our childhood nightmares.”</p>
<p>“Elladan!” Elrond barked, forced to raise his voice to get his eldest sons attention. “Enough, you are not allowed to cause Erestor stress so soon after your arrival.”</p>
<p>“Yes Dan, let him have a few days at least.” Elrohir teased.</p>
<p>For his part Erestor merely sighed with a fond smile and looked to the <em>ellyth</em>, “It is a pleasure to welcome you to your new home; I am Erestor, chief counselor and head of the household. Despite the misconceptions your uncles are weaving, I am quite willing to assist any of your needs.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I am Elenya, and this is my younger sister Elanor.” She introduced herself with a small curtsey and Elanor matched her step for step. Erestor raised his hand, “You are ladies of the house, Your Highnesses, please do not feel as though you need to be so formal and stand on ceremony. We are not as strict as the courts of Gondor may have been.”</p>
<p>Elanor beamed at Erestor, and gave a soft giggle that translated as ‘I told you so’ to her twin. She already liked Erestor and found herself at ease with him. “My twin sister likes the rules, but I thank you for allowing me to disregard them.”  </p>
<p>“Elanor…” Elenya felt her cheeks flush and she looked off for something else to focus on. Celeborn put a warm arm around her shoulder and smiled at her through his silver-blonde hair. “She is just teasing, no need to feel so shy.”</p>
<p>“Come inside now, dinner will be ready soon and no doubt you would like to clean up after the long ride back.” Erestor held his arm out and Elrond took the lead. “The room preparations are finished and I suspect your belongings will arrive within the next hour.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Erestor.” Elrond showed them through the house, his sons had a mini suite of rooms that were very similar in design to their quarters in Imladris, Elladan and Elrohir split off to locate their bathing chambers and refresh themselves. Celeborn was escorted by Erestor to a room already occupied by his wife and he smiled at the familiar objects inside, his lady even had some of his own robes and tunics in her wardrobe, his suspicions confirmed that Galadriel knew he would be arriving soon. Elrond and the <em>ellyth</em> turned down a third hall to find their own living spaces.</p>
<p>“My rooms are just at the end of this corridor, but here is where you will be. Celebrían intended this room for your <em>naneth </em>initially.” Elrond opened a double set of doors and let the twins enter into a spacious sitting room with high ceilings that had a lakeside view, across the floor a terrace door revealed a wraparound balcony and was decorated in light blue and white draperies. The sitting room had a two other doors on either side of the terrace, and a fireplace to the right of the main entry with a lounge couch. “It is fitting Erestor prepared this for you, there are two small rooms which can be converted to bed chambers. Of course if you wish to have separate spaces we can arrange that.” Elenya opened the door for the bedroom on the left and went inside to see if she preferred it over the other. There was a bed with white spring linens made up and the windows were open to let in the fresh air, she untied and set her cloak on the bed as she looked around. The familiarity was unnerving, it was strange to be here and Elenya had to sit down to catch her breath. Just last night she had stared at the ocean waves, convinced the ship was going to miss Valinor’s shores, now she was sitting in her departed mother’s bedroom while her grandfather’s voice carried through the walls.</p>
<p> “We’ll have to see about getting you a proper bathing ch-” Elrond’s voice caught mid-sentence; he had opened a wardrobe, expecting to find space for their cloaks and instead found several dresses. Celebrían had them made over the years while she hoped for her only daughter to join her, some even bore her own needlework of silver vines and leaves. He touched a lavender silk sleeve and felt the earlier grief begin to well up again.</p>
<p>“<em>Daer-adar</em>?” Elanor walked over when he stopped talking and leaned into his field of vision. Her nose and brow were wrinkled in much the same manner as her father. Elrond’s watery grey gaze locked on her and he let go of the sleeve to touch her cheek as dozens of memories of Arwen and Aragorn flooded his thoughts. “Are you alright?” Her voice was soft, worried, and her eyes kept looking back and forth between his.</p>
<p>Elrond swallowed and gave her a weak smile. He would bury the grief until he could have time alone, long after the house had retired for the night. “Yes, <em>penneth, </em>I was just surprised to see these dresses here. They were meant for your mother.” His breath hitched and he let out a shuddering exhale, but nodded and attempted to smile again. “Now they belong to you and Elenya. I know your grandmother would adore seeing you wear them.” Elrond touched the wrinkle between her eyebrows and smoothed it with his thumb until she relaxed the muscles beneath. He studied her features, comparing her to both her parents and noted that she was much smaller than he realized earlier in the day, hardly the height of a human child entering her teen years. He cleared his throat before he spoke again, “You’ll have to forgive me, it will take some time for me to get used to the similarities between you and Arwen. I beg you do not fault me for it; I know you are your own <em>elleth</em>, and do not wish for you to feel as though I am comparing you.”</p>
<p>Elanor nodded and lowered her gaze to the floor, “I miss her…and <em>Ada…</em>”</p>
<p>Elrond gently lifted her chin, “So do I, but the memories will always be here…” He moved his hand to touch his forehead. “And here,” He rested his hand over his heart, unaware he was mirroring a similar conversation she had with Elrohir on their voyage just days before.  </p>
<p>Elanor gave a faint smile of her own, but it was strained and he felt his attempt of cheering her might not have been enough, so he opted for a different approach. “I am very glad you and your sister are here.”</p>
<p>“Truly?” Elenya’s voice came from across the chamber; Elrond lifted his eyes to regard her frame in the door to the first bedroom. Not unlike her sister Elenya had a shroud of anxious nerves visible to his trained healer eye. Elanor looked across to her twin, then up at Elrond again, unsure how he would respond. </p>
<p>“Come sit, both of you.” Elrond indicated to the couch in front of the fireplace. The sisters moved over to sit down timidly, and Elenya was convinced she was going to receive a lecture for questioning his honesty. Elrond drew up his shoulders, seeming taller and more imposing than they had seen all day; this was the healer and lord they had heard stories of from their parents and friends. He had stood in front of his own children like this numerous times, and the twins looked prepared for chastisement. “I swear by <em>Eru</em> himself that I am beyond happy you are here, and nothing will ever sway my resolve.” His serious gaze morphed into a loving smile and he kneeled down to see them eye to eye. “I know this is all new and even frightening, you have traveled an incredible distance without knowing if the Valar would let you arrive.”</p>
<p>Elenya looked surprised, how did he know this when she had never said so? Elrond gave her an amused smile before he continued, “<em>Nan Silith</em> will always be your home, for as long as you wish.”</p>
<p>“But…” Elenya tried to find the words and dropped her gaze down in shame. Elanor leaned her head onto her sister’s shoulder to offer comfort, suspecting she knew what Elenya was trying to say. This was a conversation they had shared many times since they decided to leave Minas Tirith, and all the support from their uncles and great-grandfather had helped, however insecurities were still plaguing her elder sister.</p>
<p>Elrond did not speak and waited patiently; he did not want his granddaughters to believe he was cold and would not allow open honesty. Elenya shivered and tried to collect her thoughts, suddenly wishing she had not left her cloak in the other room as she clung to the skirts over her lap. Elrond could feel her soul aching with fear through their bond and gently placed his hand atop hers in what he hoped she found as a comforting encouragement to continue.</p>
<p>“We have only just arrived, how could you possibly be so happy to see us when you don’t know us? Mother and Father always said we were different from our siblings and that our place was here in Valinor, but now…” She looked at his hand on hers and felt her twin wrap an arm around her back. “But now that we are here, what are we to do?”</p>
<p>Elrond pondered his answer for a moment; it was a serious question and deserved a considerate answer. He thought of Celebrían and what she might say if she were in his place, then of his sons and their own struggles with the choice they had been given. “You must do what your heart tells you to.” He said gently, “You are blood of my blood; my kin, my granddaughters, the joy I feel for your presence here is indescribable. ‘Tis true we have only met this day, but we have been granted as much time as you desire to get to know each other. Everything you decide is within your power.” Elenya looked up at him and searched his eyes, “The choice is yours to do what you will.” He did not say that he wished she would choose to stay; he did not want to put that burden upon her when she was already so hesitant.</p>
<p>“El,” Elanor tilted her head on her sister’s shoulder to look up at her, “<em>Daer-adar </em>is right, it is your choice and mine. Let us take this one day at a time. Please? We’ve come all this way.”</p>
<p>Elenya looked to her sister and considered the request. Elanor looked hopeful, she had been the one most excited about the journey here and already seemed ready to start their new life. Elenya again wished she could still have the same excitement without the anxiety that was attached. Elrond’s words were full of sincerity and empathy, and she knew deep in her heart that she was truly glad to be here, even if she was not as quick to say it aloud as her twin.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Elenya gave a reluctant smile, “I will try.”</p>
<p>Elanor sat up and hugged her sister tightly, which made Elenya’s smile grow warmer. “<em>Hannon le!</em>”</p>
<p>“That’s all we can ask of you.” Elrond sat back on his heels, pleased to see them smiling again and folded his hands in front of himself. “Now then, <em>Anor-nin</em>, <em>El-nin</em>, take some time to refresh before dinner. You may decorate these rooms however you wish, they are yours. The entire family is nearby so you only have to call if you have need.”</p>
<p>“Thank you <em>Daer-adar</em>,” Elenya let go of her sister and leaned forward to embrace him, catching the <em>peredhel</em> lord by surprise at her speed. He managed to catch her before they both fell to the floor when Elanor laughed at them.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome <em>penneth</em>.” Elrond kissed her raven head of curls and smiled. It was going to be a long adjustment, more so for the twins than him, but he was certain that the sisters would grow to trust him and be happy here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Anor-nin – </em>My sun, Elrond’s nickname for Elanor</p>
<p><em>El-nin</em> – My star, Elrond’s nickname for Elenya</p>
<p><em>Hannon le</em> – Thank you</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter took me a long time and several re-writes to produce. I tend to edit as I write and that can slow me down, so rather than attempt to modify anything else I opted to post it. </p>
<p>Thank you again everyone who has read and left kudos! Please let me know what you think, I'm always willing to learn where I might make improvements. I have so much more planned for this story and there are several elements (and characters) I am trying to work with, so not getting overwhelmed is a bit of a balancing act. I've already started filling a notebook that I carry around for when the inspiration strikes.</p>
<p>I do not own any of Tolkien’s canonical characters and creations, I am simply modifying them for my own amusement.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Interlude: Evening Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner has some reminiscing, answers a few questions, and ends with teasing. Sounds like a typical family meal right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was a private affair with the family, Erestor and Glorfindel. Elanor and Elenya sat between their grandfathers, and listened as the others caught up over the last thirteen decades, but the topic of Estel and Arwen’s deaths and the immortality of the<em> ellyth’s</em> was avoided. The twins enjoyed listening; they saw new sides of Elladan and Elrohir as they grew more animated with Glorfindel’s jokes and Erestor’s more dry humor. Celeborn commented on how the remaining few elves of <em>Eryn Lasgalen</em> and the Grey Havens would arrive within the next few years.</p><p>“By then even Thranduil should be with us.” Glorfindel replied. “No doubt Legolas will be ecstatic.”</p><p>“Is Gimli here with Legolas as well?” Elenya asked and Elrond nodded over his wine glass.</p><p>“Yes, though he does not travel often in his advanced age.” He smiled to her, though his eyes seemed a bit melancholy. “Gimli is in the winter of his life.” He said gently.</p><p>Elanor beamed at Elenya, Gimli had been a stalwart friend of their father for as long as they could remember, and had doted on the young princesses and their elder siblings as if they were his own nieces and nephews. “Could we visit them soon?”</p><p>“They will be arriving by the end of next week,” Erestor replied. He furrowed his black eyebrows for a moment, then hesitated before continuing, he decided that he should be honest with the entire family,, the day already had enough surprises. He looked to Elladan and Elrohir before he turned to the younger twins. “They are planning to stay through the rest of his days.”</p><p>Elanor looked sadly to her sister at that; she did not want to lose another loved one so soon, even one hundred years would be too soon. Gimli and Legolas’ good-byes in Ithilien had left her rather upset; it had taken Elenya three days to coax her out from her sadness, just in time for Arwen to leave Minas Tirith in the middle of the night without a trace. The loss of her their mother so soon after their father and friends had finally ignited the sea-longing in her.  </p><p>“Knowing the stubbornness of dwarves, Gimli son of Gloin, has many more years in his bones.” Glorfindel said, sensing the sadness that was spreading between the dishes. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir all sent soothing waves through the soul bond to both sisters. Elanor blinked her silvery-grey eyes to avoid welling up with tears; she didn’t want to cry again today, especially not during dinner. She took a deep breath before she looked up again to view the others. “Uncle Gimli won’t leave without saying good-bye.” She said simply, bolstering her emotions. Elenya nodded and pat her sisters leg under the table.</p><p>Celeborn, sensing the need for a change of subject turned towards his son-in-law and poured himself another glass of wine. “When can we expect Celebrían and Galadriel to return?”</p><p>“The carrier bird should arrive by morning.” Glorfindel answered, to which Elrond smiled.</p><p>“She will likely want to return immediately.” He said, making Celeborn hum with amusement. Elrond thought about the distance and continued, “Four days is the most I could expect.”</p><p>“Galadriel knew I would be arriving,” Celeborn shared a laugh with Glorfindel. “That is of no surprise. Some of my robes were already in the wardrobe.”</p><p>“It would explain her intent to travel so suddenly last month.” Erestor commented. He normally would not speculate over the thoughts and actions of the Lady of Light, but he connected the events of the day with a particular conversation he had with her regarding the travel arrangements and it all began to make sense.</p><p>“If she knew we were coming, why would she leave?” Elenya inquired, she looked confused.</p><p>The Sons of Elrond shared a knowing gaze before Elladan answered. “Grandmother must have known that any visits would be delayed if they remained here. And if memory serves, <em>Naneth</em> has always been a social butterfly. If she makes a promise to visit someone, she keeps it.”</p><p>“So to avoid cancelling any plans, she must have moved them up.” Elrohir finished, “Though I doubt Grandmother would have known for sure <strong><em>who</em></strong> was arriving.”</p><p>Glorfindel shook his head in disagreement, “She may have suspected it would be you, and although the Three no longer hold power she could certainly still have her gift of prescience.” Celeborn did not contradict the blonde warrior; the Lady of the Galadhrim had the gift of divination long before the Three were crafted, as was well known to her husband.</p><p>Elrond stroked his thumb over <em>Vilya’s</em> golden band, a practice he often employed while in thought. The dark blue sapphire of the Ring of Air was no less diminished in the century since the destruction of the One. Minor power remained just as it did in <em>Narya</em> and <em>Nenya</em>; however, he and the other bearers had not shared this information much with anyone outside of the Valar. No longer did he need to shelter Imladris from the eyes of evil, now <em>Vilya</em> helped temper the winds of a fierce gale, slow the flow of a spring thaw that flooded the lower dale, heal broken bones and soothe nightmares of those still healing from the sorrows of their lives on Middle Earth. “The Three are not completely powerless,” He said cryptically to the table.</p><p>Elladan and Elrohir both raised their brows; they had never heard their father speak so openly about his own ring in front of company. The three elder <em>ellyn</em> made no comments the stewards of his house had always known that some power resided still in the jewel; Celeborn and his lady held no secrets, she imparted all knowledge she had before her own sailing. Only the Sons of Elrond and Aragorn’s daughters were in the proverbial dark.</p><p>“But…surely in these times of peace, such powers are not needed?” Elrohir tread cautiously, uncertain if he was encouraging a conversation that his sire would deflect.</p><p>“While there is peace here, small dangers can still exist.” Elrond replied, “I do not need to conceal <em>Nan Silith</em> as I once did for the Valley, but our home is still open to travelers, the sick and the wounded. Contrary to popular belief, it takes time to heal wounds of the hearts in these lands. If someone should need guidance to the light of the Valar, I will aid them.”</p><p>“What about illness?”</p><p>Elrond looked to his eldest son as he considered the query. It took little for Elrond to see past his son, recognize he was actually asking a different question and get to the heart of the matter.</p><p>“You speak of Frodo,” He said. It was not a question.</p><p>Elladan nodded, he had wondered if Valinor had healed him completely. He had noticed the Halfling’s resilience was very much altered before his sailing, though the little folk had been surprised.</p><p>“His final days were of peace,” Elrond continued. “He did still grow ill from his wounds. The Valar’s light gave him succor and helped to mitigate his pain, but not completely erase it.” Elrond wore a fond smile as he recalled the three ring bearers dwelling in his house. “As Bilbo once said, they lived happily until the end of their days.”</p><p>“So Adar was right, Samwise did sail.” Elanor whispered as she caught the air of mystery in Elrond’s tone. Elenya nodded, they had heard the story of the Fellowship many times and it had been rumored that Legolas and Gimli were not the last living members. Several hobbits said Master Gamgee had vanished from Hobbiton after the passing of Mistress Rose years before.</p><p>“He did, and the three hobbits now rest with the Valar.” Elrond looked across the terrace and towards a grove of willows beyond the Hall of Fire.</p><p>Elladan stood, goblet in hand and held it over the table in toast, right hand upon his heart. “To the dear hobbits that saved us all, may their rest be ever peaceful.” The others rose and held up their wine – though the twins had water – and hailed “To the dear hobbits!”</p><p>They drank, shared a smile and returned to their seats. Elanor remembered tapestries in the Kings Hall; one had depicted the five hobbits her father had known. To her eye they never matched the descriptions her parents told when reciting stories at night. “Do you have any portraits of them?” She asked.</p><p>“There are effigies in the willow grove, if you would like to see them I would be happy to take you.” Glorfindel offered.</p><p>Elanor nodded and smiled, “Perhaps tomorrow?”</p><p>“As you wish <em>tithen-brethil</em>,” He inclined his head in a small bow.</p><p>Elanor’s face pinked with a blush at the name, Legolas had called her that when she was still in napkins, and though it was in no way offensive, it made her feel much smaller in stature to the rest of their company and it reflected in her expression.</p><p>The golden lord observed this and gave her an apologetic smile, “I am sorry, if you would prefer I call you ‘my lady’, you need only say so.” Elrond and his sons laughed lightly at seeing their friend act so humble, but Erestor reigned in his own mirth. He was pleased to see the balrog slayers regard for children. Glorfindel had helped to rear Elrond’s offspring, and Aragorn had produced a long-lasting effect on the blonde warrior. Glorfindel had no elflings to call his own, but he had a tender-hearted fatherly side to him few saw in the last two centuries.</p><p>Elanor shook her head, “I don’t mind, it just surprised me. I haven’t been called that in a long time.”</p><p>“Oh? And who have I stolen the honorific from?” Glorfindel sounded amused and relaxed back in his seat.</p><p>“A certain blonde <em>ellon</em> perhaps?” Elrohir goaded and Elanor’s cheeks turned a deeper red. Elladan rolled his eyes and kicked his brother under the table, embarrassing stories of the <em>ellyth</em> could wait until a more appropriate time.</p><p>“Uncle do not tease her, ‘tis impolite.” Elenya chastised him and sat up straighter in her seat to see him clearly.  She was very aware that her younger sister had a child-like crush on Legolas when they were little. Elanor used to follow the Lord of Ithilien around from the moment she could walk, and like all her siblings Legolas treated her as preciously as a crowns gem. When the King and Queen of Gondor could not locate their youngest daughter, they only had to locate Legolas and recover her. Often it was in the garden where he was teaching her about the trees, telling stories in the courtyard or in the archery field where he showed off his infamous talent with a bow. Elenya and her other siblings sometimes joined in the fun, and Legolas enjoyed the presence of a gaggle of children. Elenya and their siblings had never teased Elanor for her attachment to him, so she was absolutely not going to allow her uncle to do so, even if his comments were harmless. Elenya gave him a frown across the table and Elrohir laughed awkwardly. Elrond sent him a wave of warning through their bond and his younger son pushed back with mirth, but he schooled his features to look contrite to his nieces.</p><p>“I am sorry Elanor; I did not mean to tease you.” He looked back to Elenya and the heat of her gaze made him flinch a bit. “Child you look just like your father when you glare like that.”</p><p>Instead of insulting her, that comment pleased Elenya and her frown morphed into a bit of a smirk that also reminded all occupants of the table of a young Aragorn. “And don’t you forget it. I might be the fifth born child of a King, but I am just as fierce!” It was a rare display of confidence, but Elenya held firm and the rest of the table laughed at Elrohir’s expense.</p><p>The chatter continued through the rest of the evening meal, dessert was served and stories were shared by Glorfindel and Erestor. Lindir and others started to play music down near the lake shore when the sun had set, signaling the start of the evening revelries. With sleepy looks Elanor and Elenya excused themselves to retire. The younglings had spent the better part of the last hour stifling yawns so as not to appear rude, but the journey of the day had been long and they needed their rest. Elrond and Celeborn each bid them goodnight and Elladan walked them back to their rooms; they were pleasantly surprised to see that their belongings had already arrived, and night clothes had been laid out for them. Elladan made sure they had need of nothing more before he left them and walked to find his father’s study.</p><p>It was time they explained the enigma that was the daughters of Estel.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p><em>Nenya</em> – Ring of Water or Ring of Adamant, one of the Three, held by Galadriel</p><p><em>Narya </em>– Ring of Fire or Red Ring, one of the Three, held by Gandalf</p><p><em>Vilya</em> – Ring of Air, one of the Three, held by Elrond</p><p><em>Tithen-brethil </em>– Sindarin for Little-princess, literally <em>tithen</em> (tiny) and <em>brethil</em> (Queen’s daughter)</p><p><em>Eryn Lasgalen </em>– Wood of Green Leaves, the name for Mirkwood/the Woodland Realm after the War of the Ring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out, and once again it hasn't gotten to the answer I'm sure some of you are waiting for. I'm considering this one of the more 'interludes' since it doesn't strike at some of the main points in the story, but rather helps with a little more background work. I am working on the next chapter, but life has come up so things are forcing me to slow down. Rest assured I hope to have it ready to go and post soon as possible. My interludes will take place at varying points in the timeline, some will be immediately following the previous chapter, some may be years later or years before. Some might even just be bits of fluff and drabble. </p><p>Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate every single view, kudos and bookmark! Makes my day every time I see the story has had even one more view than the last time I looked. </p><p>I do not own any of Tolkien’s canonical characters and creations, I am simply modifying them for my own amusement</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Elvish Traits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elrond learns how his granddaughters were able to sail...sort of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrond nursed a glass of wine and stood upon the balcony of his study, deep in thought as he enjoyed the cool evening breeze. The Moon was beginning to rise over the tree line, its light reflecting off the lakes glass-like surface. He looked beyond the view and scanned the skies for the star of Eärendil, its white light found with practiced ease; Elrond observed in silence, wondering if his sire could see what was happening here in his house. Would he have been surprised that two more of his descendants were able to reach the Blessed Lands, or would he have expected nothing less? Thoughts of his father turned to memories of Elros and the rejoining of their bloodlines through Arwen and Aragorn’s offspring; could that have been why the twins were given the choice for immortality? Was it even a choice or was it always guaranteed? Elrond attempted to generate answers within the quiet moments throughout his day, and there were several scenarios he had drummed up, but none seemed to fit. They were all too simplistic, there had to be an element he had not found yet.</p>
<p>“<em>Adar</em>?” Elrohir stepped into the unfamiliar study, expecting to find Elrond at his desk; there were a few candles burning on the mantle, but the fire in the hearth had not been lit and his high-back chair was unoccupied. Moonbeams streamed from the open windows, lighting the desks contents and he paused to review an incomplete stack of parchments containing the properties of various herbs.  </p>
<p>“I am here.” Elrond’s voice carried from the balcony and with soft steps Elrohir joined him at the rail.</p>
<p>“Dan will be here soon, he mentioned something about asking Erestor for more wine.” Elrohir leaned on the railing to watch the view in the moonlight, a faint smile on his lips and a faint glow upon his skin. He had shed the formal robe from dinner and was looking quite relaxed in breeches, light boots and a deep blue tunic, his hair was unbraided and hung loosely over his shoulders, looking very much the young elfling who Elrond recalled had a fondness for barefoot walks along the streams of the Bruinen.</p>
<p>“This land suits you,” Elrond smiled fondly and Elrohir’s lips twisted into a grin.</p>
<p>“And you. You look like the father I remember when I used to gather magical stones and add them to my collection.” At this Elrond laughed lightly at the memory, Elrohir had barely been in his teen years when he had moved on from that hobby for another, still only just a young child.  “And I will bet <em>Naneth</em> looks as lovely as a winter morning.” Elrohir hummed and looked down to the lake below, noticing a few fish nibbling at the gnats flying dotting along the surface.</p>
<p>Elrond looked back to his father’s light and whispered, “Was I so altered?”</p>
<p>Rather than be gentle and straddle the fence, Elrohir came out with the ill-favored truth, which was not always the wise decision when it came to confronting his father. “Aye, when she sailed you were much changed. It grew more difficult to draw a smile from you, you withdrew to your study for days and a story in the Hall of Fire was ever missing your flair.” Elrohir paused, knowing he could not place blame only on his father. He and Elladan had also grown distant, resentful and even violent after Celebrían left for Valinor. “I know you saw Dan and I were much changed as well; we fought incessantly, ran from home for decades and slaughtered thousands of <em>yrch</em> over the years.” Elrohir dropped his head as he felt the weight of his guilt press down on his shoulders. “I am relieved to see <em>you</em> again, Ada, and I know Elladan is too. And I am sorry for the grief I have caused.” Elrond placed a hand on Elrohir’s shoulder and he matched his father’s gaze, expecting to see reproach. Elrond did not look angry, only proud and welcoming. They shared a moment in silence, gazing heart to heart and Elrond sent a wave of empathy through their bond. Elrohir smiled faintly at the gesture and touched his chest, it had been more than three <em>yeni</em> since had allowed himself to feel those connections and take comfort in them; already today they had flickered to renewed life and made him feel welcome. Elrond returned the smile with his own, “I will always make time for you to release these burdens; you need only ask <em>ion-nin</em>.”  </p>
<p>“Thank you <em>Ada</em>.” He clapped Elrond on the shoulder and the two walked back inside, sharing a chuckle.</p>
<p>Elladan appeared a few minutes later with a decanter of wine and two additional glasses. He too had shed his formal robes and braids, looking the most carefree Elrond could recall in recent memory. “Ah, I see you two are starting without me.”</p>
<p>“Hardly,” Elrond sat down at his desk and motioned for his sons to sit down across from him, “Celeborn will not be joining us. He believes any explanations would be sufficient from the two of you.”</p>
<p>“That is fair-minded; though I believe that was his diplomatic way of saying he wanted some peace from us. The voyage was long and I think he greatly desired to walk the forests.” Elladan handed a full glass to his brother, re-filled his fathers and then sat down with his own.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Elrond looked amused and nodded along. A calm silence spread as they sipped their wine, then he raised an eyebrow to his sons, prompting them to start the tale.</p>
<p>“Where to begin?” Elladan shared a look with his twin.</p>
<p>“I suppose with their birth.” Elrohir turned his grey eyes to his father. “Arwen once told us the entire pregnancy was different from their other children, she couldn’t completely describe it, but the most important fact is that she felt the light of the Eldar in her veins again.”</p>
<p>“The twins were born in the spring, they were hale and cried little, but when they cried you could hear them across the city.” Elladan joked, “And their ears were more pointed than their siblings.” Elladan realized they were simply summarizing, but it was so much to explain and he wanted Elrond’s thoughts sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>Elrond lowered his glass and rested his hand against his chin, mulling over the information as it came.</p>
<p>“They aged slower than an <em>edain</em>, which you can tell yourself. They are thirty summers old, and yet both appear to be the human equivalent of twelve.” Elrohir added, “I dare say it seems as though they have grown younger as we sailed.”</p>
<p>“I noticed that as well,” Elladan cut in, then smiled and looked at his father again. “Estel knew when he first held them, said that they were not destined for the houses of men. But he did not share this with us until the months leading up to his death, as though it was a secret between him and Arwen.”</p>
<p>Elrond furrowed his brows, he had noticed the younglings seemed childlike, but to learn they were the age equivalent of a grown human woman was surprising. If they were full blooded elves they would only be the size of a five-year old human, this intrigued the healer and he marveled at the strength of their <em>Dúnadain</em> and elvish blood slowing their development so drastically. “None of their siblings aged this slowly?”</p>
<p>Both of his sons shook their heads, “Eldarion was fully grown at twenty, and married before his fortieth winter. Ariel, Arien and Eärwen aged gracefully as their mother, but grew naturally like their elder brother, just as Estel, Arathorn, Arador and their ancestors before.”</p>
<p>Elrond nodded again, these figures matched what news Legolas had brought him when he arrived a decade ago. “So the <em>ellyth</em> never knew their own siblings as children, they were all fully matured by the time they were born?” How lonely that must have been, Elrond hoped there were plenty of other children within the city that they had spent time with. He could recall how friendless one could feel when they only had a single sibling to rely on for comfort, playtime and all accompanying shenanigans.</p>
<p>“Aye,” Elladan replied, “Estel was already an old man, but he doted on them all the same.”</p>
<p>“So the first signs were the light of the Eldar in their blood, their ears, and their slow age progression.” Elrond summarized and his sons both nodded. “Hardly the proof we need to explain their situation.”</p>
<p>“Grandfather said much the same, but even Legolas and others in Ithilien noticed it as well. Elenya has an ability to speak to the trees much like the Silvan’s, Estel was able to teach her how to prepare and soothe with <em>athelas</em>, of all the children only Eldarion had also been able to skill himself with the proper technique.” Elrohir paused to take a sip before continuing, “Elanor has a strong accord with animals, Estel caught her in the stables many times when she was no higher than his knees and was forced to allow her early riding lessons to avoid potential injury.”</p>
<p>Elrond could not help the laugh that bubbled from his chest. He could well imagine the fear Estel would have felt to find his youngest daughter in the stables of a fully grown stallion, tame or otherwise. Many times he had caught his own offspring in similar situations that had sent his heart racing in alarm. Elrond schooled his laughter with a long drink of his wine, enjoying the sweetness before he got back to a particular question he was sitting on. “Legolas was aware of all of this? He made no mention of it before.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps he was uncertain of their fate and did not want to create false hope?” Elladan suggested, “After all, it would have hurt more if they had not been able to make the journey.” Elrond hummed in agreement, but he still questioned why Legolas had not divulged this in any of their prior conversations. Something stirred in the back of his mind as he tried to recall any hidden details in the discussions they had shared since the Prince had arrived in Valinor, but it was at the farthest reaches of his long memory.</p>
<p> “They have many elvish traits, yet I do not see enough to understand how you finally came to believe they were <em>peredhel</em>.” Elrond hated to doubt his sons, for the truth was in front of him yet an explanation remained out of reach.</p>
<p>The demeanor of his sons shifted and grew somber, they were coming to the heart of the matter and Elrond worried he had pressed them for too much information so soon after their reunion. Elladan drained the last of his glass and refilled it before nodding to his twin. Elrohir knew of no other way to explain it, so he again went for the bare truth.</p>
<p>“Estel had long suspected his daughters were not meant to live in Gondor and wrote us a letter, asking that we come and say our farewells.” He set his glass upon the wooden desktop and looked towards his father, “He knew that his death was going to have a specific impact, and he had given explicit instructions. At first we did not agree, we thought he was unbalanced due to his age for his intentions seemed quite...impossible.”</p>
<p>“But he had full faculty and had not diminished in mind or determination.” Elladan smirked. “He asked us to bring the twins to Imladris when they were older and felt ready to leave. And then when it was time, we were to escort them to the shores of Valinor. Of course Ro and I both still thought it was impossible for them to sail, but we agreed at the very least to take them home in time and raise them as we helped to raise him.”</p>
<p>It went unspoken that Elladan and Elrohir had chosen to suspend their plans to sail until long after the twins had grown, aged and passed; for that was their final promise to their foster brother, to raise his daughters as their own and they would not abandon them.</p>
<p>Elrond waited patiently, sensing his sons were not done speaking. Elrohir continued after a slow breath, steeling his emotions as he recalled the difficult weeks following that conversation with Aragorn. “Not three days after his death, Legolas and Gimli sailed from Ithilien, and Arwen vanished in the middle of the night without warning. Eldarion knew she would leave, though he had no idea the time would approach so soon. The <em>ellyth </em>were distraught when they found out, Arwen had only left them a parting letter, but had said no good-bye to her children and Elanor began to feel the sea-longing.”</p>
<p>Elrond’s winged brow rose again in surprise, “None but the Eldar can feel the longing.”</p>
<p>“And the <em>peredhel</em>,” Elladan finished. “Elenya came to us for aid a week later. All of the remaining elves were preparing to leave Ithilien to the Men and Legolas was gone, had we left a day sooner she would have had none to help her sister. When she described the symptoms we rushed to Elanor’s bedside to find she was in the early stages of fading.”</p>
<p>“Fading?!” Elrond’s outburst startled his eldest son and he lowered his voice in an effort to control his shock, “A child as young as her was fading?” He set his wine glass down and felt for his grandchildren through the soul-bond for reassurance that they were well; both <em>ellyth’s </em>connections were dormant in sleep, and he sensed melancholy from Elenya but both were most certainly there. Satisfied that they were both safe he looked to his sons and extended his hand for them to continue. His own thoughts on the matter were developing too rapidly and he did not wish to interrupt further.</p>
<p>Elrohir and Elladan both nodded, “We were just as astonished and it took us some time to prevent her from going into the darkness.”</p>
<p>“Elenya became so worked up over the thought of losing her twin that she too began to feel the longing. Both were bedridden within hours of our intervention.”</p>
<p>“We understood then that Estel’s prescience on this matter was correct; neither of us could explain how, but they were given the choice same as we three. Only their decision was made without being conscious of it and both began growing ill from their grief rather than remaining hale from embracing the light of the Valar.”</p>
<p>Elrond’s gaze darted between his sons and he touched his heart, again feeling for the bond of his granddaughters to comfort himself. Elladan stood from his chair to pace across the study and back before he continued.</p>
<p>“We took counsel with Eldarion, he knew of Estel’s wishes and together the three of us broached the subject with the twins. At first they were hesitant, still sick as they were, and against my judgement, we left them to speak with their brother. Mind you they were only twenty years old and scarcely a meter tall; these kinds of decisions couldn’t be made lightly, especially by children. Elenya refused for a few days, as stubborn as her mother! But Eldarion helped her see reason after another night of discussion.”</p>
<p>Elrohir let out a huff of breath at his brothers pacing, Elladan seemed to be getting worked up as he spoke, whereas he was the more somber. “I still feel as though the night they both fell ill was one of the longest in our life.” He picked up his glass again and slowly rolled the chalice between his palms, watching the burgundy liquid as it swirled inside. His memories wandered to the day they had found Elanor weak in her bed and he furrowed his brow. “After their last talk the pair had agreed to come with us to Imladris in the hopes of forestalling the fading.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Yrch</em> – Sindarin for Orc</p>
<p><em>Yeni</em> – Quenya for 'long years', typically a yen is 144 years</p>
<p><em>Edain – </em>Sindarin, plural for race of men</p>
<p><em>Eldarion</em> – Canonical first born son of Aragorn (Elessar/Estel) and Arwen, rightful king of Gondor after his father’s death.</p>
<p><em>Ariel</em> – Sindarin for noble-daughter, first daughter of Aragorn and Arwen (my creation)</p>
<p><em>Arien</em> – Quenya for Sun Maiden, second daughter of Aragorn and Arwen (my creation)</p>
<p><em>E</em><em>ärwen</em> – Quenya for Sea-maiden, third daughter of Aragorn and Arwen (my creation)</p>
<p><em>Elenya</em> – Quenya for Stars-day (the first day (Saturday) of the Eldarin week), fourth daughter of Aragorn and Arwen (my creation)</p>
<p><em>Elanor</em> – Sindarin for Star-sun (after the flowers in Lórien), fifth daughter or Aragorn and Arwen (my creation)</p>
<p><em>Athelas</em> – Kingsfoil, healing herb that was said to be especially potent in the hands of the elves or the Kings of Númenor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know, mild cliff hanger but you get the point. I got to my goal of what I wanted to cover with this chapter, so that's good at the very least. Elrond still has plenty of questions he wants to ask, but I didn't want to weigh down the details too much this chapter. I have more of an interlude planned next, which developed completely by accident as I wrote this chapter, and I am developing additional bits and pieces as I go. Thank you all again for the kudos, views and bookmarks, I appreciate each and every one of you! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. </p>
<p>I do not own any of Tolkien’s canonical characters and creations, I am simply modifying them for my own amusement. All OC's are mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elenya has an early morning mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elenya woke early and slipped from bed as quietly as she could to avoid disturbing her twin; Elanor was in a deep sleep, buried under a blanket with only the top of her head visible on the pillow. The sisters had stayed awake late, talking about their new home and what they wanted to do first when they could explore the vale. Elanor immediately said she wanted to visit the stables with Elrohir and meet all the horses and animals housed there, while Elenya had decided she wanted to see their grandfather’s gardens. Back in <em>Imladris</em> the spring roses would be in full bloom and the cherry trees in the orchards would be dropping their fruits for awaiting baskets. Elenya loved to explore the orchards all day when she could, feasting on the fruits and napping in the hollows of trunks that shaded her in the warm sun. It was too early in the morning for that, and she didn’t know what sort of plants were in the gardens here, but she had a more important task than visiting trees and flowers.</p><p>Wrapped in a warm robe over her night dress Elenya left the chamber with bare feet to navigate through the halls. It took several minutes and two missed turns before she made it to the ground level of the household and found her goal, one of the many staircases that lead directly into the lake. This one even included a soft bench with pillows for any who wished to rest in front of the water. Pleased with her discovery she gently brushed away the morning dew still clinging to the fabric and sat down to watch the eastern sky.</p><p>It was her first sunrise in Valinor, and it was very important, like many firsts usually are; after all, she would never get these next moments again. This would be the only ‘first sunrise’ in the Blessed Realm that she would ever get, and Elenya intended to watch its entirety. The dawn chorus of birds whistling and calling to mates and flocks echoed through the forest and across the mists of the lake. It was still quite cool and Elenya pulled the sash of her robe tighter as her breath misted in front of her face. Each year the effects of temperature lessened with her growth, but this morning she felt the chill sting on her cheeks and ears. Her will won against the desire to seek her warm bed again, she would see this sunrise.</p><p>The darkness of the night sky began to lighten with Anor’s rise, the bird calls grew louder with excitement and somewhere within the vale a horse whinnied as it was let free to pasture. The waterfall whose river eventually fed into the lakes western shore rumbled in the distance as fish began to jump towards the bugs that hovered over the water’s surface. Nature’s music enveloped her senses and Elenya recalled some mornings similar to this with her family back in Minas Tirith; her visiting sisters would bundle the young twins up in blankets and mittens and gather at the Court of the Fountain. Eldarion would arrive on time, but complain that he needed more sleep and eventually would doze off on his bench. The five sisters would grouse at his snoring and Ariel or Arien would push him off his seat to awake with his grumbling and their laughter whilst Eärwen would remind him that his snoring was louder than a mumakil stampede, eliciting further giggles from the twins. Aragorn and Arwen would eventually join from their morning walk and lecture their adult offspring of influencing the younger children to poor manners. The teasing would continue at one or another siblings expense before the royal family would break their fast together, then bid farewell as the three oldest daughters would leave to return to their homes and husbands.</p><p>Elenya lay on the bench and curled her feet into the hem of her robes, eyes still watching as the light began to reach over the treetops and slowly stretch across the vale to the top of the cliffs and down towards the house. She smiled at her memories and felt content in this moment; decided that coming out here to watch the sunrise had been a perfect idea, and Elanor would later be jealous to learn she missed something so pretty and magical. Elenya let out a soft giggle at the thought, and it floated across the lake towards the sun.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Elrond found he was unable to sleep, despite staying up with his sons until the moon had set, his mind was still preoccupied. In the end Elrohir theorized the twins could have been graced with the Choice because of their long distant relation to Melian, she was their fourth great-grandmother on Arwen’s side of their bloodline. Though he too believed it possible, Elrond ultimately decided they were especially blessed by the Valar and no further questioning was needed since the rest of his grandchildren had not been given that option. Elladan agreed with his father, and Elrohir supplied that he believed Galadriel and Celebrían would agree as well. After realizing the three of them had consumed two carafes of wine and burned the fire in his study down twice, they adjourned for bed. Elrond had been lying in the silent darkness of his chambers ever since.</p><p>At the first songs of the birds he rose from his bed and dressed, it was not the first time sleep had eluded him, and it would not be the last. Perhaps he would return to his study and continue transcribing his herb-lore? Elrond pulled on his layered robes and looked out the windows; a pre-dawn walk around the lake and then a hot cup of tea sounded far more enticing than the idea of more paperwork.</p><p>He wandered through the gardens buttressed against the Hall of Fire, emptying his thoughts and reveling in the vale as dawn approached. The flowers would bloom to soak the sun’s rays and would soon be ready for harvesting to make teas, soaps and other accoutrements. The orchards bounty would be ready in another week, and the fall seedlings would be planted soon after, there was much work to be done. He had the idea when Celebrían returned to suggest they start another plot of garden for Elanor and Elenya to fill as they wish, and he knew just the place where plenty of sunlight balanced with the shade of the surrounding forest.</p><p>His musings continued as he thought up new ways to spend time with his family: an afternoon ride to show them the valley, tours of the gardens, visiting the libraries, picking horses for the twins at the stables.  And when Legolas and Gimli arrived, a Spring Equinox feast for all – even though they had one just two weeks ago at the beginning of the <em>loa</em>, he would say it was a welcoming party that needed to be as grand as the new year.</p><p>Elrond walked until the sun began to warm the upper halls and weaved his way back towards the main house. He followed the lake shore, aiming for his favorite bench to watch the rest of the sunrise. When he arrived he was pleasantly surprised to find it already occupied, “May I join you?” He stepped around to the front and smiled at the site before him: Elenya, fast asleep with the sun for warmth and her curls hanging loosely like a blanket.</p><p>Elrond chuckled to himself, she looked peaceful with a faint smile on her lips. “You must have come to enjoy the sunrise as well, little star.” He whispered, not wanting to wake her. He looked around but did not see her sister within the area, he sensed her through the soul bond, still deep in sleep; Elenya was here alone. Elrond removed his burgundy outer robe and draped it over her small frame, made sure to tuck the edges in around her feet, then brushed some curls from her warm cheek. “Sleep well.”</p><p>He sat down on the stone steps leading into the lake and watched the east. It was an odd place for him to be on the ground, arms crossed over bent knees sans robe; and some of the earlier risers of the household would give him strange looks from the windows and walkways. But Elrond wore a tranquil smile and they left him in peace, not noticing he was guarding one of his treasures.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p><em>Anor – </em>Sindarin version of Anar, meaning sun.</p><p><em>Loa</em> – Beginning of the solar year in the Rivendell calendar, begins on the spring equinox.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. Like many I've been dealing with the COVID-19 situation in my own way and have struggled to keep my full-time job from overwhelming me and find time for fun. I fully intend to get back to writing and develop the story further. I know I'm leaving plot holes here and there, but it's intentional. There is no reason why the twins were given a choice, I just wanted it to be so. And in my canon it is. Haha.</p><p>This chapter is somewhere between an interlude and still part of the main story line, just something small and fun I wanted to include. I had written a different chapter that followed the thread of how Elanor and Elenya started their sea longing, but it got too heavy and complicated. I grew exchausted so I've tabled it for now. I may return to it at a later point. </p><p>Thank you all so much for reading! I hope to have more chapters soon. Have any suggestions for fun shenanigans the twins and the family could get up to? Thoughts, comments? Let me know!</p><p>I do not own any of Tolkien’s canonical characters and creations, I am simply modifying them for my own amusement. All OC's are mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Naneth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Celebrían and Galadriel make the trek home to Nan Silith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haldir frowned at the downed tree blocking the path and looked to his brothers on the other side, “Can we lift it?”</p>
<p>“Nay,” Rúmil’s silver head popped up from behind a branch. “Tis too heavy, we will need to go around. Even with the horses I would not suggest trying to drag it.”</p>
<p>“How did it fall in the first place?” The marchwarden muttered with a shake of his head. </p>
<p>“This tree is quite old, I suspect the winds from last weeks storm felled it.” Orophin replied. He climbed back over the massive trunk and dropped down beside his older brother. “It’s not impossible to go around; I suspect someone will be along to clear the path once we have returned to <em>Nan Silith</em>.”</p>
<p>“Lord Elrond’s crafters will find use of it. And there may be some seeds for a future grove to replace the fallen tree.” Rúmil smirked to his brothers through the leaves, while Haldir rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Clear a path around so we can continue on, her Ladyship wishes to be home as soon as possible.” Haldir turned his back and made for his waiting horse and the rest of their escort.</p>
<p>The two younger brothers exchanged a look and smirked. “No doubt his cheery disposition will never return.”</p>
<p>“A few more centuries perhaps, when he realizes we truly are in Valinor and not wandering the edges of war.” Rúmil climbed back across to stand next to his brother and clapped him on the shoulder, “Do we know why they wish to return so soon?”</p>
<p>Orophin shook his head, “Of course not, we only know that Lady Galadriel encouraged her daughter to return home as soon as possible. And we wouldn’t be very good at our posts if we questioned her orders, now would we?”</p>
<p>Rúmil rolled his eyes in the same manner as Haldir and brushed a leaf from his tunic. “Ever the good soldier.”</p>
<p>“As are you,” Orophin replied. </p>
<p>“Enough, get back to your horses!” Haldir called from down the path. He sounded cross and exasperated, but his brothers knew the gruffness in his voice to be for show.</p>
<p>“Haldir, be at ease.” Celebrían laughed from atop her mare, bright eyes dancing in amusement. “<em>Naneth</em> and I are not in a hurry, we just hope to be home before sundown, it is not yet noon.” Galadriel’s daughter smiled at him and Haldir lowered his head in apology.</p>
<p>“I am sorry <em>Híril-nin</em>, we will need to ride into the forest off the main road long enough to get around the fallen tree. The forest here is dense, so we will need to take care that the horses don’t throw a shoe or unseat us.” </p>
<p>“A simple enough task, you forget I have followed these roads for centuries.” Celebrían steered her horse forward into the trees.</p>
<p>Haldir did not audibly sigh, but he felt chastised enough to feel put out. </p>
<p>“<em>Sidh Haldir, my daughter is correct; we will reach the Vale before sundown.” </em>A warm voice spoke in his mind and Haldir’s shoulders relaxed as he schooled his face to appear impassive. </p>
<p>“<em>Goheno-nin. I sense something that sets me at unease.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Your senses serve you well, but not this time my dear warden. There is nothing of ill intent awaiting our return, I can promise you that.”</em>
</p>
<p>Haldir sat straighter in his saddle and focused on the path ahead as several riders passed him, escorting the silent and stoic Galadriel on her white stallion. “Yes My Lady…” He bowed his head and Galadriel looked to him long enough to share a smile that was both cryptic and comforting.</p>
<p>The group passed the fallen tree easily enough and returned to their path, a scout had already gone ahead to announce their return.</p>
<p>“<em>Naneth</em>, will you still not tell me what is waiting for us at home?” Celebrían held her mare back to ride alongside her mother.</p>
<p>“No my dearest,” Galadriel smiled at her daughter, then leaned over to brush aside a strand of hair caught in the breeze. “I cannot reveal surprises, it ruins the fun.” She tucked the strand behind Celebrían’s ear and cupped her chin. “A mother must have her secrets.”</p>
<p>“Even I was always privy to your secrets!” Celebrían teased with another laugh that made the nearby trees shiver in delight.</p>
<p>“Not always, there was many a time I kept things from you. ‘Tis no different now than it were then.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ada</em> always shared when I asked.” She countered.</p>
<p>That made Galadriel laugh, “Your father only told you what we both agreed was safe to share.” She released Celebrían from her touch and took control again of her reins.</p>
<p>“I hope he comes soon. It’s been over a century since you arrived, I have never in all my years heard of you two being separated for so long.”</p>
<p>“There have been plenty of times.” Galadriel did not specify beyond that. “He was watching your sons when I sailed, perhaps they are still making mischief for the Men of the West as the Lordling’s of Rivendell.”</p>
<p>Celebrían grew silent at the mention of Elladan and Elrohir and rode quietly for several minutes with only the sound of the nature and the horses steps accompanying her train of thought. “They were still so young…I wish they had decided to come home.”</p>
<p>Galadriel nodded, “They still have the option to choose, do not trouble your heart with unknowns. In time all things shall come to pass and we will learn of their fate.”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was approaching sunset as they climbed the familiar switchbacks into the Vale, the fresh-lit glow of lanterns dotting along the docks became visible through the thinning tree line. The fishermen were finishing their days work upon the docks, only a single rowboat was out near the center of the lake, full with occupants. Haldir and his brothers rode directly behind the two <em>ellyth’s</em> as they crossed the bridge and into the courtyard where Erestor awaited with a smile. Celebrían noticed immediately that something was different about the steward of her house; the normally reserved elf had a twinkle in his eye that she had seen in only the rarest of occasions.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, Lord Elrond will be here shortly to-“</p>
<p>“I am already here.” Elrond arrived from within the house and cut off his comment while he smiled tenderly at his wife. “Hello darling.” He assisted Celebrían down from her horse and pulled her into a warm embrace. “I have a surprise for you.”</p>
<p>“Do you? There seems to be many secrets passing beyond me today.” Celebrían smiled to her husband and cast a teasing glance to her mother. Galadriel had the grace to pretend that she had not noticed as Haldir assisted her down from her saddle; grooms silently came to take the horses and luggage away, leaving Haldir and his brothers to await any instructions their Lady may have as the rest of their escort dispersed.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I think you will be very pleased.” Elrond chuckled and turned to guide her inside. Celeborn stepped out from the shade the entrance to greet his wife and daughter with a playful smile.</p>
<p>“Hello child.”</p>
<p>“Ada!” Celebrían flew from her husband’s side to throw herself into her father’s waiting arms, hiding her face in a flurry of silver white curls and robes. Celeborn laughed and smoothed his hands down her hair, murmuring to her and locking eyes with his wife for a brief wink before focusing all of his attention to his only child. Galadriel and her son-in-law watched on in approval, behind them Haldir’s shoulders relaxed and he openly bore a smile, much to the amusement of his younger brothers.</p>
<p>“Valar be praised, is that a smile these eyes see?” Rúmil teased, leaning against Orophin’s shoulder to gawk Haldir.</p>
<p>“Our Lord Celeborn is returned to us, he will finally lessen that grim disposition.” Orophin agreed. Haldir once again rolled his eyes, but turned to the younger wardens with a look that said he knew more than they did. Orophin tilted his head in curiosity. “What secrets are you still holding?”</p>
<p>“I hold no secrets, but I have assumptions.” Haldir replied, perplexing his brothers further. Galadriel hummed to herself and Haldir felt her approval. “Come, we are not needed further.” He dismissed himself and his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin chattering in his wake as the trio left the family of nobles.</p>
<p>“Where are they now?” Galadriel asked. Her husband and daughter were still deep in their conversation, momentarily oblivious to the rest of the house.</p>
<p>“On the lake, the children wished to draw the profile of the house. The twins were already causing shenanigans so I made them go with a picnic and instructions not to return until the dinner bell.” Elrond and Celeborn rightly assumed that Galadriel knew of the presence of his granddaughters, and he felt no compulsion for further detail. He offered his arm to lead her inside, when the sound of bickering came from the shoreline, followed by two loud splashes and a young feminine voice shouting out. The entire courtyard turned towards the lakeside arch, looking out to see what the commotion was about.</p>
<p>Elrond frowned in disapproval as he sensed distress from Elanor and Elenya. “What in the name of the Valar?” Before he could investigate the noise his sons appeared in the archway, lower halves dripping wet and tunics splattered with droplets as though they had run through waist deep water. Erestor rushed off to inspect the lake in Elrond’s place as the lord prepared to chastise his sons, frown growing in displeasure. Elladan and Elrohir’s argument was indistinct, even to his sharp hearing, but it halted instantly when they clapped eyes on the silver white hair of Celebrían. Both stood frozen, dark stormy eyes locked on their mother, all traces of argument gone.</p>
<p>“<em>Naneth</em>?”</p>
<p>There was a pregnant pause, Celebrían clutched her hands to her chest, then flew towards her sons with a happy cry just as she had moments before with her father. Elladan ran to meet her, the two embracing as he spun her around before clinging to her tightly much like he had as an elfling. Elrohir remained behind, his face crumpled instantly into tears and he sobbed into his sleeve to preserve his pride. He felt the weight of centuries worth of guilt crush him once again with the overwhelming flood of relief and pure happiness unleashing through his tears. Elrond’s frown ceased as he felt the wave of emotions and tears began to prick at his own eyes; he had wept in much the same manner when he had reunited with Celebrían and could not fault his sons for their sensitivity in this moment.</p>
<p>Celeborn came to stand beside his lady and she looped her arm through his to rest her head on his shoulder. The reunion they were witnessing was bittersweet: Elrond moved to comfort Elrohir, Celebrían and Elladan sunk to their knees as Elladan too began sobbing in his mother’s arms. Celebrían rubbed his back, hushing and humming to him through her own happy tears. The twins were inconsolable and indeed sick with joy in the same way Elrond had described his wife would be. Elrond wrapped Elrohir into his arms and held him tightly as his youngest son continuously tried to scrub his tears away. Both parents oblivious to the drenched clothes that were dripping onto their own robe and dress, staining the stones of the courtyard floor as they comforted their sons.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Two pairs of grey eyes watched from the twilight shadows of the archway; Elanor and Elenya were nervous and hiding as they tried to make sense of what they were witnessing. Their uncles had started arguing for the last quarter hour as they rowed back towards the house; then suddenly both had abandoned their oars, jumped from the rowboat and waded back to shore without a word, leaving the twin ellyth’s alone and still not returned to the dock. Luckily the nearby elves working on tying away fishing nets had come to their rescue and returned them to shore; Erestor had arrived, fussed over the elflings until he was certain they were on solid ground and then recommended they go see their grandfather in the courtyard before he had gone off to see to the dinner preparations, muttering the whole way that the Sons of Elrond were so troublesome.</p>
<p>The sisters looked at each other again, never had they seen such intense emotion from their uncles and it made Elenya quite uncomfortable. The woman standing next to <em>Daer-adar</em> Celeborn seemed intimidating and ancient, Elenya felt nervous though Elanor did not think she seemed unkindly.</p>
<p>“We should go,” Elenya tried to pull Elanor with her, but the younger resisted.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to, Erestor told us to come here.”</p>
<p>“He clearly did not know the adults were upset. And <em>Ada</em> always said to never snoop, come Ela. I do not want to be caught prying where we should not be.” Elenya pulled her sisters hand again, she reluctantly followed and together they returned to their rooms.</p>
<p>“Did you recognize the second ellyth?” Elanor asked once they were safely inside their sitting room. Elenya nodded, though she was shivering in anxiety.</p>
<p>“It was our grandmothers.” Elenya sat down in front of their fire, glad it was roaring as the evening drew darker with the sunset.</p>
<p>Elanor’s curious look grew nervous and she sat on the rug before the hearth, holding her hands out for the warmth. “I’m nervous, even though…”</p>
<p>“I know…” Elenya swallowed dryly and sighed, not needing to audibly finish her sisters thought. “And their crying…”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Elanor closed her eyes and felt that tiny new bond between their <em>f</em><em>ëa</em>, Elrond’s presence was faint, but the most familiar. The minor blip that was Elladan and Elrohir felt complicated and overwhelming to the sisters. “They feel so sad.”</p>
<p>“But happy…and guilty? I do not understand.” Elenya sounded confused again. Neither sister could sense their grandmothers, or their great grandfather yet, but Elrond had explained this was normal and would develop over time. Sensing through their bond that little bit of conflicted emotions, and the weeping in the courtyard made the twins feel as though their grandmothers may have been displeased with Elladan and Elrohir. If that was the case, then would they also be displeased with the sisters being there?</p>
<p>They both sighed audibly and continued to stew on their muddled understanding of what they had briefly witnessed from their archway. The long quiet, filled only with the sound of the fire crackling was broken when Elanor lifted her head with disappointment in her eyes.</p>
<p>“We left the drawings down in the rowboat!”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p><em>Híril-nin </em>-- Sindarin for My Lady</p>
<p><em>Sidh</em> -- Loosely translated Sindarin for “peace” or “be at ease”</p>
<p><em>Goheno-nin</em> -- Loosely translated Sindarin for “I apologize” or “Forgive me”</p>
<p><em>Nana/Naneth </em>– Mom/Mother</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise, I finally uploaded a new chapter!! I struggled for months to get this out and I am not completely satisfied with it; but I didn't want to leave the series hanging where I left it -- though it was mushy and cute! Luckily the writing bug hit me and I came up with this instead of something else that I had scrapped and rewrote over a dozen times. </p>
<p>So the brothers are overcome with emotion, the sisters have almost no context of what is happening, and Erestor is already fed up with the brothers when they have been home for only a matter of days.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy, I hope to get more writing done soon...eventually...it will happen...<br/>Thank you all so much for reading! Thoughts, comments, suggestions? Let me know!</p>
<p>I do not own any of Tolkien’s canonical characters and creations, I am simply modifying them for my own amusement. All OC's are mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rattles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was real.</p><p>Valar it was real!</p><p>No…<em>she</em> was real. Her silver white curls perfect, nary a trace of wound on her flesh nor the remnants of nightmare in her eyes. Blood raced as his heart pounded a deafening roar, shoulders and legs stiff and unresponsive. <em>Move you fool…</em></p><p>They had years of wishing, hoping and praying that the darkness which had swallowed her would be washed away in the pure light of <em>Valinor</em>. Meanwhile their own <em>f</em><em>ëa</em> slowly festered with the taint of hatred and vengeance for her loss. They knew she was well, <em>Adar had said so</em>, and yet neither truly believed until this very moment.</p><p>“<em>Naneth</em>?” It was Elladan who spoke, cautious and ecstatic. The eldest son ran forward, Elrohir did not.</p><p>His <em>hr</em><em>öa</em> refused to move, his chest heaved in a sharp breath. Celebrían’s visage dissolved behind a rush of burning tears he had not expected, nor could control. She was running forward, arms open, smile dazzling and yet he could not go to her with this blight on his spirit. He could hear the death rattle of goblins and <em>yrch</em> echoing in his ears; slain by hands she had encouraged to heal, not maim and destroy. Elrohir shielded his face with his arms and scrubbed roughly at his eyes to stop the assault of emotions. He wanted to shout at himself for being such a coward, but his voice came out only in a choking sob, the horns of war resounding in his memories as his cries continued. He was so happy to see her, but so broken, ashamed and cold… <em>Elves should not feel the cold</em>…</p><p>He was akin to an elfling, uncomprehending of the greater world around him and trapped in his narrow sphere of existence. His shoulders quaked under the aggressive sobs. Unaware of how long he had been in this state, Elrohir was suddenly enveloped in weighted warmth and the scent of ink and parchment. Elrohir knew this scent…it meant safety, home, <em>Adar</em>. The cacophony of rattles and shrieks faded slowly, drowned out by nonsensical whisperings of comfort. The volume of his sobbing decreased, though the flow of salty tears did not lessen. Elrond held his son tightly; supporting his weight and lowering him down gently as all strength left Elrohir’s legs.</p><p>Across the courtyard Elladan’s own tears were falling, but he was also laughing and chatting away to his mother, drawing Celebrían’s laughter as she cradled him to her breast. Both their sons had faced difficult paths in their years, though identical twins, they did not always react the same emotionally. Elrond knew his youngest had the gentler and more fragile disposition, Elladan the more stoic and reserved when it came to being vulnerable. Perhaps now with his wife’s return they could begin the process of healing their children’s hearts, as well as their own.</p><p>“We shall fix this <em>ion-nin</em>.” Elrond promised.</p><p>Elrohir replied with a meek whisper, “Forgive me, <em>Adar</em>.”</p><p>His father hushed him, “No apologies, these matters we shall fix. ” Elrond tilted his sons face up to look him over. Elrohir’s cheeks were flushed, his usually vibrant eyes red rimmed and watery. Elrohir sniffed before anything could escape from his nose and it made Elrond smile fondly with memory. “Am I not a revered healer?” He asked, brow raised in gentle amusement.</p><p>Elrohir let out a faint chuckle that turned into a hiccup as he wiped his face again with his tunic sleeve, decorum be damned. “Aye…if anyone can help, ‘tis you <em>Adar</em>.” He could hear his twin and mother more clearly now, the sounds of the river beyond and the steady thrum of his father’s heartbeat bringing his clarity into focus. Elrohir cleared his throat, “<em>Im maer,</em> I wish to see her.” He tried to straighten up, but his knees were locked and he looked down in confused embarrassment to realize he was on the floor of the courtyard and his lower half was still soaking wet. Elrohir shut his eyes tightly, then looked to his father in a silent plea for help.</p><p>Bemusedly Elrond assisted his son to stand, “It would seem the two of you sensed Celebrían before we had chance to reveal our surprises of the day.”</p><p>“We saw the horses from the lake, as soon as the water was shallow enough we jumped in to run the rest of the way.” Elrohir admitted as he flexed his knees to regain his balance. Elrond kept a firm hand on his elbow to assure he wouldn’t falter. He was frowning again, this time in the direction of the lake.</p><p>“You left the girls alone?” He whispered and turned his dark eyes to his son. “You are lucky <em>ion-nin</em> that Erestor went to investigate and will have certainly taken them inside to refresh. Your <em>Naneth</em> does not know yet, as I said you two have sprung the reveal earlier than planned. It was to surprise you two as well as them.”</p><p>Elrohir had the grace to look chastened and lowered his head, “<em>Goheno-nin Adar</em>, we did not think. But I am sure they are well.”</p><p>“Aye, I can sense it, though they are not nearby.” Elrond’s frown softened and he squeezed Elrohir’s shoulder conspiratorially. “Come, greet your mother properly. We will take her to the children next.” </p><p>“Darling stop hoarding our sons attention, I simply must hold him in my arms!” Celebrían called from her seat on the stones, right arm open in offering to Elrohir as she still clutched to Elladan with the left. Elrohir took a deep breath, steeling his nerves then walked confidently towards his mother; Elladan helped her to stand, then moved back with a smile. He had already monopolized his mother’s time and tears, it was only fair Ro got his reunion in fair fashion.</p><p>Celebrían embraced her son tightly in relief and Elrohir did the same, lifting her feet off the ground in the process. “You are taller than I remember.” She hummed as Elrohir rocked her in his arms. “The Valar have blessed me.”</p><p>Elrohir felt his emotions welling again and buried his face into his mother’s hair to stay anymore tears. He felt certain he was dry as a corn husk after his carrying on in his father’s arms moments before. “I am sorry to have kept you waiting <em>Naneth</em>. I have missed you.” He hugged her tighter still. Celebrían cradled him for several moments before she touched his hair and gently pulled back so she could see his face clearly.</p><p>“I have missed you as well <em>ion-nin</em>, I forgive you for making me wait this long.” She held his face in her hands, looking over him with her studious blue eyes. He seemed hale enough, but there was another small dark cloud in his gaze.</p><p>“I am sorry about Arwen…” He whispered, fearing his mother may blame him or Elladan for leaving her behind.</p><p>Celebrían smiled faintly, “Do not be, she made her choice long ago and I am proud of her for it just as I am proud of you and Elladan.” She assured him, “My only regret is that I could not have met Estel.”</p><p>Elrohir found himself smiling despite the somber subject, “I would be happy to tell you stories of him.”</p><p>“I would like that <em>ion-nin</em>, we have all the time in the world to catch up.” She looked past him to see her husband and eldest son talking quietly with her parents. “Perhaps you can explain to me why you two decided a spring swim was in order for this reunion?” She asked, her eyes looking up and down at the state of her sons clothing. The sun was fully set now, but even in the shadows of the evening it was easy to tell they had been soaked through.</p><p>Elrohir gave a sheepish laugh. “We were too anxious to see you. And I admit…I don’t really remember the water so much. As soon as I saw you it just…became quite overwhelming.”</p><p>“I understand, but I also do not wish either of you to catch a chill.”</p><p>“<em>Naneth</em>, we cannot catch chills.”</p><p>“Nonsense, I am your mother, I am always right.” Celebrían waved her hand as though that dismissed the entire subject. “I insist you both get cleaned up so we can have a lovely family dinner. I want to hear everything.”</p><p>Elrohir looked over to the rest of their family and raised a questioning brow to his father. Elrond shook his head, though he had a faint smile, which Celebrían was instantly suspicious of.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“There is one more surprise.” Celeborn answered. Both her parents were smiling and Galadriel nodded; to this Celebrían knew their discussion earlier on the road was in relation to whatever the next surprise was. Maybe it had something to do with how Haldir was grumbling more than his usual amount?</p><p>“Technically two.” Elladan supplied, to which Elrond quirked his brow. Elladan grinned cheekily and tipped his head towards the house. “We should go get dressed Ro.”</p><p>“Aye,” Elrohir kissed Celebrían on her cheek and she pat his in return.</p><p>“Go, I’ll see you at dinner.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p><em>Yrch</em> – Orc</p><p><em>Hr</em><em>öa </em>– body</p><p><em>F</em><em>ëa – </em>soul/spirit</p><p><em>Ion-nin</em> – my son</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Much shorter chapter this time, I'm stuck on the ellyth meeting their grandmothers and figured it best to get the Elrondionnath out first. Thanks again for reading, I appreciate you all so much!</p><p>I do not own any of Tolkien’s canonical characters and creations, I am simply modifying them for my own amusement. All OC's are mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>